


Spelling It Out

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Admirer, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Tattoos or Birthmarks of your soulmates first words to you are commonplace in the magic world. That's what Hermione finds out as well as that her phrase is uncommonly common. A secret admirer approaches her but does she even want to know who it is, does she even want to love when the Golden Trio are called upon so often by fate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Spelling It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finally edited this which is good because 20k words apart I changed the mum's name and it truly annoyed me. Also I finally got to bold the letter parts. I really hope y'all like this.

**Hey there.**

Clear as print between the arch of her foot and her ankle. Ever since she was a baby although it had grown from a wiggle line birth mark to become clearer as she had grown. It was still in small print and smudgy as an 8-10 year old and thankfully her parents were busy and mild germaphobes so socks everywhere wasn’t entirely notable.

Up until she received a letter from a school called Hogwarts and a visit from a woman.

“Hello there, is Hermione Granger here?”

“Yeah, are you from Hog-warts?”

“Yes I am. I need to speak with all of you.”

It was then that she explained everything about magic, Hogwarts and everything else and asked if there were any questions.

“Yes, my daughter has words on her foot is that something to do with it?”

It nearly blew Hermione’s mind that her mum had been so blatant, so unembarrassed – she thought it would freak her parents out to see the line had become words. She thought so many things and her mother just asked out of nowhere. And the answer?

“Yes, it’s… Oh, it’s hard to explain. There’s a calling in magic to those with the same energy, the same magic of the soul. Like yourself and your husband Mrs Granger. It’s the words that they first say. Their soulmate.” Professor McGonnogal explained, she looked at her own wrist quickly before turning to Hermione and asking, “Why dear? What does it say?”

“It says ‘hey there’.” She answered with confidence she didn’t feel. Minerva’s hint of sadness dropped off her face as she blinked a moment and held her array of emotions. Too common a words. They usually weren’t that common. Maybe it was a great thing. Maybe she had the ability to choose. Maybe she was to never know. She shook off the thought internally.

“Well, Hermione, that will be their first words to you then.”

Hermione all the while was no longer phased, “I can’t believe it.”

McGonnagol started to worry, did Hermione know what she was scared about.

“Magic is real! I knew it!” She exclaimed, joy radiating from her.

It was a thought that didn’t really occur to her for a long time after that. All that mattered was Hermione was going to learn everything she could from magic. She would make a science of it. Her parents were so proud of her ability and her enthusiasm to rational it. It let them know that their Hermione was still their Hermione and that at least someone would be able to explain things in their terms.

The thought came flooding back as she said goodbye to her parents but she pushed it back. She wouldn’t think of love. Others scared her abit, she didn’t have a lot of friends and that type of pressure. It wouldn’t do.

She got on the train and spotted a boy crying. Neville was his name, beside himself missing his grandma. He wouldn’t say where his parents were and she wouldn’t pry. Above all he lost his toad, a gift as well as one of the things on the list on the letter. He was so scared that he wasn’t wizard enough that without everything he’d be sent straight home and from what it seemed his whole family were wizards and witches. She immediately resolved to solve this and find his toad. She told him to take a moment and calm and when he felt fully okay to find him on the corridor, not stopping for anyone, while she asked if anyone had seen his toad.

So room after room she asked and same response, again and again.

"Hey there. Nope, no frog here."

They all started the same.

'Hey there.'

At some point Neville joined and they each took a room to ask after that but it hardly mattered. Of those she asked only 9 people didn’t greet with hey there. She understood, she was small, she was young – it was approachable, informal, natural for those who didn’t have a strict need to be formal. Some of those who did still said it because they wanted to be informal. She wanted to cry but she kept going. Eventually they found Trevor… in front of Professor McGonnogal, she almost warned him not to but Neville made a leap for him. He thanked her for that and asked her to be friends, she smiled and nodded. It was worth it, she now had a new friend.

As soon as she saw The Great Hall she forgot all about the tears she was holding back and simply looked in awe. She had read so very much about it but it was different to see it up-close. She explained it to a girl she walked beside that it was just bewitched and they were about to talk when every one of the first years noticed the sorting hat. Over the years it would become a comforting wonder every year, for now it was awe-inspiring.

She reluctantly walked up to the sorting hat and was happy but surprised when she was sorted into Gryffindor, the horrible phrase wormed itself amongst half a dozen other greetings when she sat and she simply smiled at those who had greeted her.

Neville found her later though.

“Are you okay, Hermione?”

“Yeah, Neville, I’m fine.” She smiled and walked on.

This was the first time she met Lavender and Pavarti who were amongst themselves when they noticed how out of it the young fuzzy-haired girl looked.

“Hey, Hermione, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Lavender. She’s Pavarti. She’s upset because her twin is in Ravenclaw. I’m scared because this is new to me. Why are you sad?”

“I’d rather not.” She answered with a temper.

Lavender would in later time be offended by such off-handed behaviour but it seemed like she knew it was something big because she kept prying, “Come on, it’s okay we’re all sad here.”

The temper fizzled into tears and she took off her sock and showed them. Both girls fell silent.

“How many people have said it?” Pavarti asked.

“Hundreds.” Jaws dropped. The rest of the night was spent making each other feel better.

Downstairs George asked Fred, “When are you going to tell her?”

“When am I going to tell a stranger that I know I’m older than you but I’m your soulmate?” Fred laughed, “She knows, she doesn’t want to talk. Plus it might be wrong. That kid looks to be losing his toad a lot.”

“Well of course he does but you always said you didn’t want that pressure, be friends, doesn’t she deserve to know? Plus if it’s wrong no harm, no foul.”

“Yuck! I’m not going out with an 11 year old so I don’t have to break up with one either.” Fred stuck his tongue out. George pulled a face back.

“Come on then, the kitchens won’t raid themselves.”

In a lesson that would forever leave a gap between Lavender & Pavarti from Hermione, she found out that Lavender can’t keep a secret to save her life so many people found out that Hermione knew her soulmate but had no idea who it was. She was only thankful that she didn’t give in what the phrase was.

Fred was glad but hurt at the same time. Why couldn’t she tell it was him?

-

It became easier to forget the words over time, pouring herself into her studies as she would at home helped. Teachers greeted formally and anyone who talked to her she never noticed until they said her name.

The same happened to Fred, every so often Neville would lose Trevor once again and he’d come back to the same feeling of confusion and indecision. Fortunately him and George were often in the middle of a big event or even creating magic sweets. They couldn’t seem to get it right, though.

Only Harry seemed to understand how deeply Hermione was still suffering whenever someone said the phrase as even as small and young she was – she felt the need to be stoic to the heartbreaking line.

Soon enough though essays began to pick up as did terrible occurrences in Hogwarts and Hermione went from thinking about it time to time to almost never as the danger picked up and ended the year with casting a binding spell on her first friend here and first proper friend for her 2 best friends.

When the school year ended and everyone went home the thought occurred more.

Fred looked at the phrase high up his arm.

**A boy named Neville lost his toad, have you seen it?**

Who else would re-introduce Neville? George was right. How was he supposed to go about it though? He asked Charlie, Charlie had decided a long time ago that it didn’t matter who his soulmate was he wouldn’t be persuaded by it. The magical bandage used to stand out more but since his volunteering and studying dragons it was just another in a bunch.

“I need to tell her but I don’t want her getting the wrong idea.” He asked.

“Fred, thoughtful? Thought Bill taught you better.” Charlie jabbed, lightheartedly.

“You’ll end up with blue hair in a minute.” Fred responded, also lightheartedly. It was nice for someone to get it. It was one of the only things George and Fred didn’t agree on. But maybe that was because George and Angelina had known instantly. Their connections had helped them become fast friends but Hermione had only ever talked to him when Harry did. Not out of malice it seemed, Hermione didn’t talk to a lot of people, it seemed what had happened at the start of the year had shut off the already cut off girl.

“Well, if you wanted, send a secret admirer letter telling her you know it’s her but maybe you don’t want her knowing it’s you yet.”

“And give myself away when I write the burrow on the back? Pfft!”

“There’s a post near my work. Otherwise I’d tell her straight.”

So that’s what it was. Close to the end of the holiday when Fred managed to get Errol when Harry and Hermione’s letters went out. He got Hermione’s address and spying on Harry’s letter knew that something was terribly wrong with the Dursley’s and Ron was trying to figure out what to do. It turns out he wasn’t long behind the curve as Ron ambushed the twins that evening. Around the time Hermione got a letter saying;  
  


**Hey there!**

**Hope you’re having a good holiday.**

**I wanted to let you know you’re my soulmate. We can decide what that means, you know? Just I heard you didn’t know if you’d heard it already and I wanted to let you know that you did. I don’t want you to know who I am for now. The whole thing makes me very uncomfortable.**

**From, a secret human being  
  
**

It was a couple of days later when helping Harry set up his bed and using it to drop itching powder in everyone’s room when he got a letter from Charlie which was simply an envelope to hide the one underneath.  
  


**Hello, my secret not-so-admirer,**

**I am, hope you are. Thank you!! Thanks so, so very much. It’s been getting in the way of my studies and I dislike distractions. I bet you wonder how I don’t know you when you know me. Keep a secret? My words are ‘hey there’. Do you know how many people say it when you’re new? Ugh, anyway, the whole thing makes me uncomfortable too. For now, I’m not ready either, thank you again.**

**From, a not-so-secret not-so-admirer aka Hermione.  
  
**

When the reaction to the itchy powder didn’t result in endless giggles George knew something was up.

“Itchy powder is your favourite and after 5 minutes you were thinking up something else. What’s up?”

“Hermione.”

George leaned in interested, “Yeah.”

“You were right. I should have said on the first day.”

“I know I’m right. But why do you? You’re not giving in to be the most twinny twins have ever been?”

“Her words are ‘hey there’.” He replies. George fell silent.

“Everyone in our room said that on the train. In fact we heard the room before and said it in unison.”

“Yep. ‘Hey there! Nope, no frog here’.”

“How many said it?” Without answering, Fred gave the letter to George. George read it quickly and beat him over the head with the letter.

“You absolute idiot Gred! You should have let her know you’d know her even if she didn’t know you.” He argued.

“Yes, I know now!” He exclaimed then heard sounds from downstairs, the others would ask questions about twins fighting so they stayed still and quietened.

“Okay, so you’re making this up to her. One way or another. That kid needs a present for the worry year from hell.”

“Yeah yeah. I know. I agree.”

“Glad we agree again.” George smirked with a glint in his eye. Fred shoved him off his bed.

“Idiot.”

“Honestly though, can tell you two are a pair, too bothered with your obsessions to think on soulmates. Uncomfortable about the idea of the pressure.” George kept goading. Fred refused to admit he was right even though he thought it.

Without the pressure time stopped its chokehold on them both. The holiday seemed to slip by easily and happily. It was easy to see now how it affected people who knew theirs, people who knew they didn’t know theirs, people who knew but didn’t know how to approach. It became a habit to people-watch. Then all of a sudden school was back and rumours spread about the Chamber of Secrets and the air of Slytherin. Hermione came of her shell over that summer and by the time she was back in school Hermione was more than just the girl who is ready to answer all the questions, she was showing the bossy, feisty, intelligent, cut-throat Hermione that a select few already knew her as to everybody now. No holding back.

It was this Hermione that became friends with the twins, not just an acquaintance. Neither Fred nor Hermione seemed to notice the way they bounced off each other, even as they argued about pranks and Fred teased her relentlessly. In fact most people didn’t. Beside George, Angelina and Harry.

It wasn’t until Draco called her… what he called her that Fred realised he thought of her more than just a stranger now. He would defend a lot of people against that word but Hermione was …Hermione was a friend. That came with the fury of Draco’s word and the need to beat him silly. That realisation seemed to help with pressure he had been scared of before. That he’d never have a choice what happened, that he wouldn’t like the person meant for him, that he should keep them at arms length always. That everything with soulmates was either platonic or pre-relationship. In that moment before Ron’s spell backfired it was clear that was not the case. It was more like being 2 forms of the same playing card. Then Ron spewed slugs and he couldn’t think of anything besides slugs for the rest of the day and spent the next 2 days thinking of pranks – possibly mean ones for Draco – to make up and cover the thought of slugs. Of course he wanted to talk to Hermione after everything that went on but it’s like she vanished into thin air. It was obvious the answer was that she was running around with Harry and Ron though, something bad was going on and he would much rather focus on great and silly things.

Then as things got back to normal with all of them and finally a bit of an encouragement to get Ginny to talk to Harry properly – which was a surprise, she was usually fearless – a lot of things happened one after the other. Mrs Norris paralysed, curfew in place, Hermione petrified, Ginny missing, ‘She Will Rest In The Chamber Forever’. Fred and George took it upon themselves to make everyone happy. Spitefully so. Arches would spark confetti, Peeves would fly up to first years and instead of scaring them as usual would tell them terrible knock knock jokes. Every house found itself with random sweets outside, definitely not stolen from the kitchens. Taking the mick out of Harry thinking he was the heir.

Fred and George decided that they deserved medals for the relief when Ginny came out of the Chamber of Secrets and the petrified people recovered and the year slowly came to an end. In what almost felt like a statement of comparison of how she had started at school she hugged every single one of her friends as she went home to her parents. Fred and George dead middle, as usual. Both twins ruffled her hair after each hugged her.

“Stay brave, Mione.” George bid her.

“Like you’d do anything else, Herms.” Fred added.

“Keep being silly you two. Even when I say not to.” She laughed, glad of the sound of it.

“We can do that.” Both boys replied.

“See you soon. Fred. George.” She looked at each of them in turn and turned to Ginny. It was then that both realised that she could tell the difference and likely had since the start. George gave him a smirk and Fred lightly shoulder barged him.

A couple of days later Fred had a letter left on his pillow; a letter that contained another letter. Preparing to hear about Hermione’s petrified worries he opened the letter;  
  


**Hi Stranger,**

**I reckon you heard about my petrification. Not assuming you followed me round, just assuming that it hit your ears after they listed us to the dorms. Think I’ll be feeling stiff for months. That’s a terrible joke. Wanted to let you know I’m okay, it’s assumptive to think you care but I wouldn’t be happy not letting you know I care. Listen, shoot me down if it gives you away but I’ve been thinking I never asked you what yours said. I don’t know if I want to know. I don’t think I want to know who you are yet but I’m curious what makes you sure it’s me? Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do anything about it – I’m taking a record breaking number of classes next year with a little help. Hope life is treating you good whoever you are.**

**From H.G  
  
**

He kept it a day, thinking on what to say what to tell her. There was no denying her request, he was scared she’d die when she spent so long in the ward. Went to see her a few times but resolved he wouldn’t mention that.

He replied,  
  


**To The Former Stiff,**

**I did! I think everyone heard of everything this year. A scary one at times but no closure. You’re right, it is a terrible joke. So is this; What did the fish say when he swam into the wall? Dam. I do care, what would happen to these yearly letters? I think you’ll be more annoyed knowing it. It’s “A boy named Neville lost his toad, have you seen it?”. It’s not too bad. Hope life is treating you good too Hermione.**

**From The Not Former Stiff  
  
**

He walked it to the shop close by as he had the year before and sent his letter on the owl. Charlie told him that the guy who owned the place supported Fred’s idea and would continue it on as Charlie moved but there wasn’t another letter that summer holiday. Not even in Egypt. He knew she was okay. Hermione actually had a great holiday, reading what the soulmates word print was she had almost split her sides laughing. A year ago she may have cried but the ridiculous irony had taken her humour. Of course someone else knew it was her, everyone and their parents knew she had taken the train trip looking for Neville’s toad. It didn’t help with knowing but it solidified a sign she wasn’t ready to know yet.

Third year brought even more manic things, starting off with a rather late trip to the Leaky Cauldron where all the Weasleys and the Grangers are upon hearing of some true madness with Harry and the Dursley household.

Ron rattled on to Harry and Hermione and the Grangers and the bartender and the random drinker and the friend of a friend who was there about their trip to Egypt to the enthusiasm of most and the teasing of the twins.

“From what you two aren’t saying, you’d think you didn’t have fun.” She laughed at the twins while defending Ron, as things always were with Ron and Hermione it seemed to be a knife-edge of thick as thieves and at each others throats.

“Oh by no means, Herms, we enjoyed it, we just have a sense of privacy.”

“And decency.”

“I think someone should alert Hogwarts then.”

“Or send them to Madam Pomfrey.” Ron retorted. Ron was easy to temper but everyone could tell by the small quiver in his lip that he was trying not to laugh, refusing to lose. Harry was the first one to laugh and they all fell apart around him and got shushed. The mood turned sour though as Sirius Black’s name came up.

Things began to get heated when Percy called over, “Hey there! Hush up. We’re trying to not get kicked out remember.”

When he said the phrase Hermione stilled, almost as if hiding a flinch and immediately began to focus on the book she had held spot in for 5 minutes. George knocked Fred’s foot slightly with his own. He knew what it meant already because he felt the same way. He would have owed a stranger for doing this to them, Hermione he owed more. He was still wondering how to get to giving the favour back to her without her knowing it was Fred who had the reply or was her note.

Problems for another day however because the rest of it shot by like a bullet.

On the train George and Fred were filling in their friends with the holiday – for they had about as much privacy as Ron – when the train stopped and everything turned cold and sad. That was the first time George and Angelina held hands, it would mean nothing more than support for a long time, but the support meant everything as a dark figure past and then there was a lot of shouting and silence and then it passed.

Weasley family motto meant after it happened they all stopped on the station until they all saw one another – including a teacher helping walk Harry. It didn’t need to be said. Harry was certainly as much of a target as he was as a baby. He would need the map, the sooner the better.

For days on end the twins worked on making a duplicate of some quality and while it wasn’t by any stretch the same it would work for them. What took considerably longer was trying to get Harry alone. The golden trio were stuck like glue - if slightly on the look-out for incoming trouble this year. Not unreasonably though.

George suggested he go flirt with Hermione to distract her and George would distract Ron with stealing Scabbers and then give it to Harry while they were dazed and confused. George was banned from sherbet lemons for a week for that suggestion.

It took until the their Hogsmeade visit, that Harry couldn’t do, that they got round to giving him the original map. He said he’d make it up to them. Owing a favour to the twins was like owing a favour to the fey but Harry didn’t think twice about it. They doubt he ever would.

Something went wrong however as Harry seemed furious and upset a lot for quite a while after. At one point they asked Ron and Hermione who told them bits and pieces of what happened and asked what they could do. Harry found chocolate pudding on his bedside table that night. He didn’t just improve overnight but he seemed to be a bit calmed. Ron hi-5’d his twins the next morning, Hermione smiled at them sure to thank later. That didn’t happen but when they got to their room, an equation was left on the bed for their homework.

“Hermione asked me to bring it up. A thanks about Harry. It’s not always good being the messenger but when it is, it is. I’ll get the girls to wait a minute.” Lee Jordan informed them before running down.

“Right, I’m feeling guilty and it’s not even my fault. Make this up to her. She’s making it up.” George told him and grabbed his stuff running down.

He already knew because he already felt it yet again. He thought about her flinch as he held the equation and felt a creep up his skin. He reached for his jumper and made his way to class. In between his jokes and pranks and notes he fiddled with his jumper. There was something just beyond his grasp. It would show up soon, he was sure.

It took to the meal that evening to finally find the thought with all of the family in their jumpers talking about the annoying twist of weather, Hermione’s polite smile made a show, not really enough for others to notice. She pulled at her Arran cardigan in the same way that Fred had with his jumper. He flicked his eyes to George and was surprised to see he was talking to the girls. He hid his looking and shock and barely caught Harry talking to her and her shrugging it off. He wasn’t imagining it, Hermione was hurt she didn’t have one. Harry likely felt he couldn’t ask Molly, which Fred understood. It would likely be a long and arduous task to persuade his mum but it was perfect. It wouldn’t undo the flinch, nothing would – but she didn’t want to know either so he couldn’t apologise, not yet – but it would provide a real comfort.

That night he wrote to his mum, over a few days Fred wrote to his mum, every so often he’d wonder if it was worth it, his mum was a hard woman to persuade. Hermione argued with him the time he nearly gave in. Argued with him and George about their latest pranks, covered in paint. Really tore him to shreds – for others it would be the nail in the coffin but it was the shove Fred needed. He couldn’t really remember her letter that night but the next morning his mum replied, agreeing.

Christmas creeped ever closer and so did the madness. There seemed to be something big about Sirius Black and the dementors, even the holiday seemed longer than usual. Then he remembered it had, an argument between Hogwarts, Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic had early December. They hadn’t gone back to the burrow due to the madness. Molly felt the last thing Harry needed was free run at the moment with all the past of Sirius Black, saying only that Sirius knew Harry and Harry knew Sirius.

Christmas day rolled around and all the Weasley’s including Ginny’s friend Luna, Hermione, Harry and Katie Bell all sat in the Gryffindor common room. Luna was a Ravenclaw but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was Christmas presents.

They all opened random stuff, ingredients asked for, knitted socks by friends who were still learning, a fancy quill. Finally, there was the middle packs.

“I think there’s a random present here.” Percy said, looking through. Confusion spread through everyone, apart from one twin who was great at acting. Katie pulled on her Bulgarian quidditch jumper as each sibling grabbed their present and Harry grabbed his although had almost grabbed the other. They opened them and gave each other a warm smile. There really was nothing like mum's jumper.

“It’s not got nargles.” Luna responded, before getting a log for the fire.

“Maybe your parents couldn’t decide if you wanted Ireland or Bulgaria?” Ron asked Katie, who, in turn, picked it up.

“Or Oliver Wood is doting on you with more presents?” Percy asked, judging the young woman’s relationship, only to get playfully shoved by George.

Katie stopped reading to look at Percy then read it again and smile, looking around the room, holding the suspense, simply for the fun. Fred kept his mask of suspense.

“No, it’s not for me. Hermione, I think this is for you.” She smiled, holding it out.

“Me?” She said, forgetting to grab it until Harry nudged her. Slowly she took it. Could it possibly be? No way. Molly was incredibly strict with who got the annual jumpers, she was just a friend of them there was no way that… There it was. A yellow jumper with a maroon H in the middle, she was so busy taking it in and what it meant that she never noticed the quick look George gave Fred. In fact, a lot didn’t.

“Wow, that’s new. Mum never makes them for anyone besides us. And Harry but we’re waiting on adoption papers for him.” Ron laughed and Ginny gagged, causing laughter that cracked the ice.

“We are not. Hope you like the jumper though Hermione.” Ginny added.

“Welcome to the mad house.” The twins replied in unison. Percy smiled politely for a moment before turning away.

“Congrats, Hermione.” Harry smiled.

“I’d still check it before you wear it Hermione, nargles like to hide.” Luna instructed.

She took a moment to compose herself before trying to reply, simply looking speechless. Katie seemed to know though.

“Excuse me, us girls need a moment.” She said, dragging Hermione away.

“Then what are we?” Ginny joked, too busy trying on her jumper to notice.

“Pygmies!” Katie replied and the whole room fell into laughter as Hermione and Katie got on the other side of the portrait. Katie then instructed, “Okay, we’re alone. Let it out.”

Tears came pouring down her face, all as she felt the jumper between her hands. Katie held her close, she didn’t often hug but she knew Hermione needed it. Tears flowed for a little while before Hermione composed herself.

“It’s just… It means a lot. I’ve felt like I’m part of the gang but not one of them and I’ve always been alone and first year was…hell. It was hell. I didn’t expect Mrs Weasley to get it but it’s a lot to have this. Not that I don’t think…”

“I know. You’re right, for a lot of people it’s another jumper but to you it means you’re not in this alone.”

“Yes!”

“Well, that’s amazing to have. I get that how everything is, only child, small family, in a whole new world on your own. It means the world to have someone bat your corner.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, my first muggle friend was the same.”

“Oh wow! I was curious considering your big family. It’s not bad I have it and others don’t, right?”

“No, but that’s likely what Percy was about to say. Now I have to confirm something you’re probably thinking. Mrs Weasley likely didn’t think of that herself and with her superstitions someone talked her round to it.”

“That’s only more amazing!”

“Someone in there.” It was only then Hermione turned silent. Someone in there didn’t want them to know they thought this much of her. It blew her mind.

“Now if you do excuse me, Miss Granger,” She patted her head as she talked, “Wood is doting on me in the astronomy tower. I’ll be back soon.”

With that Katie walked off. With the revelation that someone inside thought so much of her that they would go against their own mum to fight her corner. Later that night Hermione would write a letter thanking Mrs Weasley as much as she could possibly express.

-

As they went to bed George cast a Muffliato spell.

“So, what a change this year…” He started, with a knowing smile, “Wonder what changed mum’s mind about making another jumper.”

“No idea what you’re on about dear brother.” He looked around, playing to the fun.

“You did! You, Fred Weasley, most worthy of suspicion by our mother, you, managed to talk mum round.”

“You doubted me, brother mine?!”

“Normally? Never. Against mum? Of course. Although I didn’t know this is what you planned. So tell me why?”

His laughter died and took a moment to reply, “Hey there.”

“How did you know it would mean so much? I know it didn’t just surprise me her reaction. Is it soulmate voodoo? I think I get that time to time.”

“Maybe… but probably not. Harry knew although I don’t think he thought he could ask mum. Which is probably right, she’d shut him down with compliments. And Ginny knew but mum said in her letters that Ginny talked to her about it.”

“Then what did you say to persuade mum?”

Even to his own twin he couldn’t admit that he didn’t know, not until he found the contents of the letter, “A lot. Kept bugging her till I assume she gave in just to get me to stop.”

Then they took down the spell and talked about presents until they fell asleep.

The Christmas holidays after that were slow but enjoyable, reading different stuff, talking about making the sweets better and testable, sitting by the fire playing card games. It felt empty and a little scary but much more safe than it had a couple of weeks ago.

School started up in the new year and suddenly the OWLs took over everything for the twins and problems with Sirius Black and dementors and Harry took over Hermione’s life.

It wasn’t until tests were done that the twins learnt what had happened with Ron’s bite and Buckbeak and Sirius Black and punching Draco Malfoy. It almost felt like living in a time sinkhole.

Hermione felt like in a whole new world back down in South England in the muggle world. She knew now it would be like this always; she regretted nothing.

Then she was unpacking when, “Hun, what’s this?”

“Oh,…” She stuttered at the sight of the jumper, “It’s a jumper, Mrs Weasley made it for me.”

She was scared she had upset her mum until her mum began grinning, walked over and jumped around hugging her.

“Oh, my little love. We need to find a way to thank her. I know, it’s been hard for you. A whole new world and we can’t even help – not in a way that matters. It’s big and scary, you’re doing something that I didn’t do for myself until college, you’re forming friendship into family. It’s important. It’s big for Molly to be in, I know she has a big enough family and it must be weird trying to say what it means without overstepping. We should pay the favour back. Shall we paint them something?” Hermione’s mum explained, knowing Hermione would be worried.

So that was the plan, Hermione went down to the shops with her mum and bought a long large canvas in which they started sketch a large tree with large leaves with the colour hair of the family, noting difference in tone going up with the family. They had finished the sketch and planned the colours ready to buy when Hermione went upstairs to get ready and saw on the bed a letter.

**To a Helluva Girl,**

**Yes, I think I’m funny with that joke. I wonder why we only write in the summer holidays. I like it though, it marks a relaxing period of time to start. Or at least as relaxing as summer holidays can get. I hope life treated you a little better this year, it did me. Busier yet to come, maybe you or I will be in the Triwizard Tournament this coming year? Better you than I but would you cheer me on if I do? I need at least one supporter there.**

**From A Wishful Thinker  
  
**

Hermione felt warm and almost dizzy but shook it off. They weren’t going there. Whoever they were. But underneath the wonder, there was a soft glow that there was choice, laying in the words. What they chose to be was their choice, best friends, family, love. She had felt this since the first letter but it was all but printed in this one.

She went to the shop to buy paints with her mum and then wrote a letter back;

**To A Wishful Thinker,**

**Hmm, perhaps. You know it was only supposed to be a rumour so far? But I was ready to place betting money on Fleur Delacour. Write me one letter in Hogwarts if you’re drawn and I’ll bet on you but you’ll have to be ready for me to know who you are. Although, being fair here, my biggest concern is that Harry isn’t drawn out, you seem to be still alive, can you show him how to keep out of trouble? At least if Ron was drawn I’d know it was recklessness, not fate trying to shamelessly shank him. It’d be a wonder if it was me as I won’t be putting my name to the trial of madness but would you stand forward and cheer me on all the same?**

**From a Helluva Girl**

Sending it off she expected she wouldn’t hear a response for another year. She stood up and went to go paint with her mum. She was mostly right she wouldn’t hear a response for most of the holiday. Although when Fred received it and thought of her hugs and her receiving the jumper and how happy she’d be she’d have support. Stopped just short though. That was the words on the back of his knee talking, surely. If she wanted to right now, she’d ask. They never responded more than once, leaving it with the implication was okay, she wouldn’t worry wondering – she’d be enjoying herself this time. She said so when she was leaving the train station. There seemed to be answers they’d all found that year that at least gave the school year some closure and some possibility of fun, so he believed her. And so he should, she was telling the truth. Her mum and her had forgotten over the last two holidays what it was like to have a painting project again. The sun shone bright in all of England most of those summer holidays. It was reported well. Fred had never been so glad of the lake and the Grangers were even glad they only had a smaller holiday.

Towards the end of the holidays but prior to the Quidditch game another letter was left on Hermione’s bed. She felt her heart stop. Unsure and unsteady she opened it.

**To H.G.**

**Either of us are drawn, I’ll tell you who I am. You have my word. And my support.**

**From A.S.S.A (A Still Secret Admirer)**

She felt the wind fall out of her. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t think for the rest of the day. She couldn’t even study. Did she want to know? She felt like she did but she knew that she’d have to know before she agreed. Plus was it right to know before the Yule Ball? It would if they were in the tournament, she deserved to know if her soulmate was going into Madam Pomfrey’s even if it turned out they only ever got on as penpals. But if neither of them were in the tournament and knew would the pressure be too much. This was exactly the response she wanted, she was just scared still.

Then they ran out of orange with two days before seeing the Weasleys and suddenly that was a bigger concern. Hermione and her mum were nearly done, they would not give up now.

Just in time for it to dry they finished the painting and kept it as safe as possible. They took a train early to the Burrow, telling them her parents were coming the muggle way, not mentioning about the painting, hoping it would be a good surprise.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were curious but glad to have Mr and Mrs Granger over, although they all fussed with moving Hermione’s trunk and overnight bag and with a wink her mum and dad left Hermione with the painting to keep out of sight. Now dry, she placed it painting forward on the wall, until they came back.

“You stay out here you’ll catch your death of cold.” Molly called out about to bring her back in when she looked at the back of the canvas, “What is that?”

“We’re back, you can show her now.”

“We knew the jumper, the symbol of inviting us into your family was a lot and we wanted to make you something to give our thanks and let you know we invite you into our family too even though we’re small and don’t talk about Auntie Julie cos she tried robbing us that one time.”

“Hermione!”

“What? She shouldn’t let Auntie Julie in if she meets her without us.”

“I mean, she’s right but anyway, show the present.” Hermione’s dad ushered on.

She picked it up and turned it round and Molly’s face crumpled from curiousity to shock. Tears came to her eyes and Hermione was worried a moment. Then she carefully handed the painting to Arthur and enveloped Hermione in a hug.

“Oh, dear. My gods. That’s amazing. Thank you.” She turned around and in turn hugged Mr and Mrs Granger. Then Molly realised they were all still outside and brought them all in and called everybody down.

“What is that?” Asked Ron, confused.

“It’s a family tree.” Ginny answered, revealing she had been the one to help with the generations Hermione didn’t know of. All of them crowded round, gobsmacked. Harry came down last, confused. He slipped by.

“What are the leaves?”

“All the hair of the Weasleys. You see that one protruding there? That’s yours. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill. Ginny gave us references. It only goes back about 3 generations but there’s space to add. Me and mum planned and painted, dad was reference analyst and mixer.”

“And supervisor.”

“And supervisor.”

Ron tackled Hermione with a hug, “Jeez, Mione, you’re making us look bad.”

He laughed but when he backed out she saw the tears in his eyes. He wasn’t going to hide them, this was something so big, involving everyone, making everyone standing out just as much. Ron really felt like he wasn’t lost between his siblings in this painting unlike a lot of his photos.

“Really, Ronald – if I wanted to make you look bad, I’d tell you you still have a stick stuck in your hair.”

Ginny stepped forward, rummaging through his hair and finding not one but 3 twigs.

“I’m gonna go get a shower since I only just finished weeding the garden. Thank you guys, it’s amazing.” Ron said with a point before his mum could tell him off and ran upstairs.

That was enough to prompt the Weasley family and Harry as extension into thanking the Granger family extensively, deciding to prop it on the stone wall next to the Floo Fireplace.

“Well it meant the world to us that you knew how Hermione has been facing quite a new big world on her own and taking her in under your wings and showing a symbol of such.”

“I need to be honest, Rose. Of course we took under wing but fully committing to it and the symbol didn’t seem in my place and having such a big and tight knit family I find it hard to commit to involving those in the family. Harry, of course, being an exception but there’s always an exception to the rule. Who you should really thank is…” Molly explained fully ready to say it and every sibling looked at their mum with an intense unreadable but panicked expression when Arthur coughed, “Oh, yes. They wanted to remain private but the kids have always backed fully accepting Hermione and yourselves.”

John answered, “I don’t mean to be rude, Molly but from our conversations we guessed. Me and Rose know what it is to lose a sibling and what that is to a family, you trusting your children on their judgement of our daughter is worth the present alone.” 

They made teas and talked a while longer and then John and Rose readied to set off back, thanking the Weasleys for everything. Molly began making dinner and caught out the corner of her eye Hermione shooing the twins feet away from the coffee table as they insisted on taking them off and putting them back on while she prepared…something. She did it a few times as Molly was peeling potatoes and when she was ready to tell the twins off, Hermione picked up the table with the twins legs along with it and unbalanced them as she moved it over to where Molly leaned over to see Ron and Ginny and Hermione preparing a card game. Both Fred and George looked at Molly incredulously at almost being tipped over to which she replied with her own look which only said ‘I don’t know what you expected’.

They went to the Quidditch World Cup game and despite a brief encounter with Draco Malfoy they had fun… until the Death Eaters and The Dark Mark turned up and they nearly lost each other and couldn’t find anybody nor the portkey. The event shook everybody, Harry had nearly been lost. Hermione and Ron had nearly been lost. The pain of so many. It was a real shake-up before school began. A buddy system was put into place after that and no-one went anywhere without holding someone’s hand until it was sorted or they were in Hogwarts, which would have been complained about if it hadn’t been terrifying.

It was late at night with Hermione, Ron and the twins left awake, while drinking hot chocolate when Hermione spoke, “I don’t know, I feel like this is punishment for us having fun.”

“In all fairness Hermione, it’s not like we’ve had a normal school year ever. Plus studying does not count as fun. The twins enjoy it and even they don’t call it fun.” He said, attempting to keep his face straight until all 4 of them quietly laughed.

“Understand the feeling though cos it’s like each year is like ‘top this’ and putting us all through some whacky scenarios.” Fred added.

“And I understand the feeling that while I enjoy studying it does not count as fun.” George added so they had even arguments, hi-5-ing his little brother.

“Ooooh is that how it’s going to be then, yeah?” She teased and then bid her goodnights', not doing anything but leaving them all anticipating payback. Two days passed of this before George and Ron sent Fred to ask her as he as on her side prior to George’s joke.

“What are you going to do to us…them?”

Hermione span on her heel, looked at Fred, intense and stern in the eyes for as long as she could manage before grinning, sheepishly at him.

“Nothing?” He asked, shocked.

“Nothing. Thought it would keep them on their toes.” Hermione answered.

He was surprised and impressed, running up and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Then added a yuck and smooshed her hair with his hands as if pretending to brush the kiss away until they both were in giggles and she shoved him off.

“I might just keep up your good work then.” He said.

“You do that, good sir.” She saluted as he ran back away.

“What did she say?”

“She said she wasn’t sure but that you haven’t been doing anything to persuade her she shouldn’t do anything bad to you.”

So for the entire night Hermione became the main star of the show for George and Ron, doting on her hand and foot attempting not to be caught when finally she gave in and told them she would do nothing and was praised to high heavens. She made a mental note to thank Fred for his help.

Days slipped by once more and they all set off back to Hogwarts, settling themselves back in. There was mention of the Goblet of Fire and as it was said Hermione felt like she was being watched but everyone was looking at everyone so she left it alone. The other schools were yet to arrive and Hermione would much rather focus on schoolwork and importantly, getting Harry and Ron to focus so that they didn’t run head first into it. Not that Harry wanted to at all, which gave her some relief – she had been scared to even put the thought into his head in fear he might run away with it – but that was Ron. None of them could apparently but she worried all the same. Soon enough the short-listed Beaubaxtons and Durmstrangs to arrive. Just in time for Halloween which seemed to be tempting fate since Halloween’s were very touch and go in Hogwarts since the trio arrived. Nothing seemed to happen though besides people being obsessed with the short listers, especially Victor Krum.

The Victor Krum, a man of unknown depths, sat beside Hermione in the library and managed to get her focus off of the book she was reading. She kept him hidden from the amass of people looking for him and he told her all about Bulgaria and how Quidditch felt in a way that she could understand. It sparked off an interest in one another, spurred on by the mutual guarantee they weren’t soulmates. Both of them complained about the ridiculousness of such a thing with magic but he told her the old story of how magic began to shape. An old sad story of a couple held apart by a war committed themselves magically to each other and as they waited words began to form on each other, their first words, their catchphrase and while it took years to finally get back to one another they grew old together and magic being as raw and mad as it was then it began to take with those it felt the connection of magic – and it had been that way ever since. Hermione was very rarely romantic while growing up but something in that hurt her, the thought of knowing and not being allowed through no reason of their own.

Despite neither of them told anyone it was in the newspapers the next day, making her the subject of many questions and a few death threats.

It felt like first year all over again. Although Harry was quick to defend, “Are you okay?”

“Ughhh.” She moaned into the table, giving her answer without words.

“It’s okay, Hermione. The howlers will stop soon.” Harry patted her head.

“Liar.” She grumbled. George felt all sorts of ways, he felt protective of his brother but it was Fred’s idea to not be telling her and until that day it wasn’t his business. He sat close by but with Angelina, which did miracles to his focus, primarily because he had a crush that he couldn’t accept yet. Distractions went back to Hermione however when Fred sat next to her.

“You alright there, Mione?”

She continued grumbling into the table.

“Come on, Granger. It’s okay. Was chatting with him nice?”

Knowing everything was okay, George joined the conversation with Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

Hermione slowly lifted her head, “Actually, yeah, he told me about Bulgaria and where he lived.”

Fred laughed, “Of course you would meet international star and be like hometown sounds cool. It’s a shame it is you could tell terrible rumours if it was him who told the papers.”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Everyone worth their salt knows Skeeter is a roach, well, our age at least. Plus it’s not going to be big news in a minute, people can put their names in soon.”

“Thanks Fred.”

When Fred and George were alone much later, George asked, “So, how do you actually feel?”

“Properly? I don’t know. I didn’t say. I shouldn’t have. I regret not saying but not saying was the right thing to do.” Fred sighed, then thought a moment, “I said I would say, if I’m in the tournament. If not I wasn’t meant to tell her this year. If Krum sweeps her off her feet then kudos to him but also it’s understandable I’d be jealous of Hermione as well as Krum, right? That man is inspiring.”

“I mean, of course, the man is a legend. That plan of yours sounds stupid, I’m in. Let’s get thinking around age restrictions.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Both of them echoed one another then headed to their room to brainstorm and maybe send a letter to his mum to hold fire about the news because Rita Skeeter had been banned from the school apart from trials. Not necessarily true but his mum wasn’t going to ask and seem nosy.

Soon enough they made a plan of how to enter the tournament and at one point he saw Hermione researching the rules of the Goblet of Fire. When they could they both made a point of making it a show around Hermione and while she kept looking at Fred she laughed it off and teased them. It made them wonder was she catching on. It didn’t seem to be though and Fred and George couldn’t help pushing and shoving when it backfired so terribly. Silence fell over the room when Victor Krum came in and smiled at Hermione as he put his name in. It felt rather useless to Fred, lost his chance. Then he saw the book and smiled sadly, he supposed it was his own fault, she was still looking for him, looking to be in the tournament to find out. Perhaps fate was pushing them both for the ball anyway and neither of them wanted that. He looked at her and he couldn’t help but accept his defeat with a smile, she was amazing, he wouldn’t push her to accept fate and neither would he. It was then she caught him looking at her and helped him up, “Come on Fred, it may have been too pathetically dim-witted but you tried. Quite frankly, I’m glad you two are safe.”

She then helped up George, “You reckon Angelina’s into beards, George?”

“Not the white, I don’t think.”

“Then St Mungo’s.” She walked them off.

The day came for the names. Out they came; Victor Krum. Fluer Delaceur. Cedric Diggory. They were all excited, Hermione inwardly let out her worries. Then the Goblet of Fire shot out again… Harry Potter. She couldn’t help but gasp. A few of the others too. When she felt herself come back to her body she pushed Harry forward, they’d only drag him through. The shock in him, Hermione knew it wasn’t him who put his name in. From their talks alone she had known he wouldn’t. He looked much more scared than she had seen him in a long time. Ginny held her hand when she sat back down.

No one believed of course. Ron was having trouble. Ron who thought the world of his very best friend. Ron seemed to be having trouble in general lately. She wished she could help but the way he reacted help it was likely that he wanted to do stuff for himself. Not rely on such a big and well achieving family. Didn’t help that The Boy Who Lived and Brightest Witch of Her Age were his friends. Nothing said would really make him feel better, nor realise that he was popular, street smart, intelligent, skilled – any attempts to tell him he was Jack of All Trades would result in him hearing Master of None. Suddenly Hermione was a go between for the boys although very thankful she had Ginny, Fred and George helping. It did not help however when Ron tried passing on one of the stupidest messages of all time and she threatened to punch him like she’d punched Malfoy if he ever tried that again.

Nothing really set in for Ron’s public disappointment and Fred’s private disappointment than seeing Harry go against a dragon. She asked Ron if he wanted to join to wish Harry luck before but he just shook his head, he wouldn’t begrudge her going though and George told Hermione that Percy was waiting down the south route so to go west to avoid him. She had been the only one to hug him or wish him luck before the first trial. Ron had never regretted a single thing more in his life as the dragon blew fire at Harry and made a beeline for him. He yelled at the top of his lungs for Harry and something seemed to finally click for Harry, he called for the broom. Everything else went by in a hurry and the shock and the surprise of Harry disappearing out of sight with a loose dragon on his tail was soon overtaken by the overwhelming joy of him sans dragon but with an additional golden egg.

Suddenly two of the Weasley boys seemed to realise just what it meant to be a Triwizard contender. On the walk back Percy walked with his family, a smidge shaken as well and reveals something unexpected, “You know they say that’s why you have to be 7th year to be in the tournament. Got to be old enough to screw before the tournament screws you over, don’t you know? Poor Harry.”

It renders the rest of them gobsmacked until Ginny exclaimed, “WHAT?!”

Percy gave a 'it's true' smile and walked on forward, guiding people.

“Did that just happen? Because I think I’m done being mad if that really just happened.” Ron asked, almost in shock at his uptight, formal brother acting so naturally flippant, inside Hogwarts no less.

“Yep. That happened.” Ginny, Hermione, George and Fred answered in unison.

The fear of Harry in physical danger had been enough for him to approach and apologise, and tell him he thought it would have been earlier had Harry worked out the puzzle of whispers which had been ridiculous. They were all friends again just in time for the madness that was Yule Ball to go from a conversation between students to be taught in Hogwarts. Also just in time for her and Victor to talk from time to time and both that and the hug of Harry to end up on the Prophet again and again. Any good will Hermione had had at the start of the year left from the holidays had plummeted as she learnt to dance. Thankfully the boy she practised with was more than happy to dancing, Neville taught her what he knew which was even a surprising lot. By the time it was done she was smiling again at least.

That day Victor Krum asked her of the muggle world and her to the dance. She umm's and ahh's a moment wanting ask of his soulmate and he knew finally revealing his phrase telling her ' **Here’s a free drink for a hopeful, happy 30 th, sir.' ** That, at least, is what it translates to. It’s quite clear he’s more than happy to wait which makes sense since he knows how long he would be waiting. She wants to tell him she can’t because of the papers, that she was hoping her soulmate would ask her, but the smile on his face, so careless when he was so pressured by the world. She smiled and agreed on the spot. It wasn’t up to fate to push the soulmates together, that was too much pressure for romance, Hermione figured. She immediately told him to keep it quiet however, she was already getting post, which he began apologising for when she asked him of Durmstrang.

Within a week or two, she got a few others asking her.

Fred caught her in the corridor under the excuse of helping with ingredients, he asked her and caught her blushing as it caught him when she replied thanking him but someone had asked. He instructed that it had been a long year so not anyone who tested her patience at least, glad he got a laugh then he asked if she’d save a dance for him. Her heart was going overtime as she replied as long as it wasn’t a jig. She found she wished he had asked first but was thankful for at least there was no chance Victor was her soulmate and it made it easier to let anything be anything.

Harry asked next on behalf of Ron while bouncing ideas about, she warned him she’d throw a pencil.

“What’s so bad about me?”

“Nothing, Ron. But first off you’re not asking me yourself. Second of all you’re using me as a buffer to asking the girl you want to ask. At least Harry’s is because he’s crushing on someone unavailable.”

“So am I.”

“What are you two like with Cho Chang?”

“Fleur.”

“Oh, right… Not so unavailable as Cho.” She laughed, then added, “Ron. You should ask her.”

She performed a mufflaito and ushered them in so only they could hear, “I have a date but I can’t tell you my date because since this year even the walls have ears.”

“Already?” Ron asked impressed.

“Yes already.” Hermione almost felt testy.

“I feel like by the time I pluck up the courage it will be the day already.”

“I mean, there’s no rules that we can’t go together.”

It only seemed to spark that that was true as they said it and Hermione rolled her eyes that that hadn’t occurred to them and walked to her room.

Next morning, she told them that two people had their attention, one Susan Bones couldn’t help look at Ron and Harry noticed a blush. After breakfast she got two more invites, Oliver Wood and a Hufflepuff boy in the year below. She gave them very polite declines informing them of her unavailability, Ginny said she was like a magnet. When she asked Ginny if she had been asked she said Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell had both asked her and she had asked for a little time, had to answer by tonight. Hermione at lunch had pushed Harry to ask Cho to get it out of his system. He had. He had been upset but they had all known the answer Cho and Cedric had been dating seriously for a year at this point. Ron came back in shock and told them he had asked Susan and she had kissed him on the cheek and said his phrase. While speaking about this a Ravenclaw girl came up and asked to speak with Hermione. Yet another invitation. A polite decline and a smile as she whispered who Ron had told her he had spotted looking at the other day. He was very good at that.

Ron looked at her in shock, “Are you everyone’s soulmate?”

It was a joke but it sent her on crashing down on the seat almost vacant behind the eyes.

The twins froze solid. They couldn’t react. They couldn’t possibly react. She had told Fred in confidence and anonymously. They wanted to reach out and reassure her but that would unravel everything.

“Maybe.” She answered, coming back to the world and giving a faked lighthearted laugh.

Ron and Harry made their way towards her and she shook her head, so Ron said, “So she said…”

“Not a good idea. The roach is here somewhere. We exchange our phrases when we disinfect the school of Skeeter.” Harry replied, Hermione nodded – about to say the same. Ron nodded seriously. Malfoy already constantly teased them. Having their phrases, he wouldn’t have it.

“Idea is she agreed to be your date?” Ginny asked, happy for Ron.

“…Yeah. Yeah, she did.”

The bell rang and the idea she had had before came back to her.

“Do you all want to practise together?” She asked looking all around her, she felt so not ready for this dance.

“Great idea.” Angelina chimed in. A bunch agreed and made their way agreeing tomorrow night to practice.

“That won’t count as my dance.” Fred replied quietly nudging her as they walked with a small laugh before catching up to his twin. It flooded back to her that of all those who had asked only he had asked for at least one dance. The tingles she tried shrugging off to that helped her shrug off the worry of what Ron had said. In time George asked Angelina who declined 3 people to give him time because she had known that was all he needed. Lee had asked a sweet Slytherin girl they had known he was into for a while. Fred asked Alicia as he knew her girlfriend was a muggle and she seemed to know that he knew who his soulmate was. He had no idea how. Ginny agreed to Neville, telling Katie the truth – she would have loved to but she needed someone to show her the ropes and that was Neville for sure. Katie managed to lure a Veela the very next day and talking to Ginny she declared, that she got her point now.

At one point or another Malfoy had approached them all but never said anything and then teased them and walked away and Ron was beginning to click on to the fact that he’d likely been trying to ask any of them. But two days later Pansy was back on his arm and clearly invited herself on his behalf. It wasn’t worth thinking on anyway.

Harry still hadn’t got a date, couldn’t find his focus between the schoolwork, the next trial and the ball. Those he had asked had dates but understood from his constant confused look that maybe Harry was largely too busy to worry about dates. It wasn’t until Pavarti Patel had seen that look and took pity enough to say yes when she had a date that Katie stepped in. She explained the situation to Lily, a veela she had met, who understood and agreed on it, instead asking Luna Lovegood. Katie, in front of nearly all of Gryfindor asked Harry to be his partner and to his credit he looked at Pavarti who nodded before answering.

When alone Alicia told Katie, “Go easy on him, okay?”

“Yeah, I will. He’ll be fine, I promise.” Katie swore, she knew she had an energy that could chew people up and spit them back out but she knew when someone needed a heavy hand or a soft hand, Harry needed the softest right now. He just seemed very lost and very hurt and conflicted about his crush on Cho. He needed a friend to guide him not a date to rely on him.

Training out in the gardens became weekly switching practise partners and soon enough the Yule Ball came. Ron had heard from Ginny that Aunt Muriel’s suit was on it’s way and Ron had written his mother immediately telling her in very casual terms that they were picking second hand suits up in Hogsmeade, him and Harry, as he’d been saving. This was true, Ron saved all summer – but had spent a portion on the candy trolley and their other visit to Hogsmeade. Ron was paying in homework which worked for him and Harry, if it drove Hermione up the wall. He wouldn’t break his mum’s heart for the worst suit in the world however and thanked her lots for volunteering to send it but he wanted to do them proud and do something of his own volition. This wasn’t lying at all either.

His mother’s proud acceptance, they went out shopping finding 2 not terrible fitting suits both in their dates colours, dark green and burgundy red coats and trousers with white shirts. Together they looked like a dark Christmas tree. They picked up some ties, thin and black and headed back to town. Nobody had spotted Hermione all day but when they got back it was like she hadn’t moved. Would not speak a word about the subject.

The day … well, the night came and everyone got ready wondering what to do, who would be there. Since Rita Skeeter and her news kept coming up no one had give anything away that wasn’t very vocal already. Ron had only spoke to Susan a few times more but couldn’t wait to be her date as he walked down. Alicia and Fred had a real lets get ready to bogey vibe and entered before the unusually timid George and Angelina tonight, holding hands and an immovable, unmistakable smile on their faces. Katie was glad that for tonight at least Harry was forgetting the trial and having fun, spinning each other around before heading down the large stairs with an air much more like a not-lost Harry. Ginny and Neville came down next with him teaching her steps even as they walked…or waltzed, down the stairs. The longer it was without the asked-by-everyone Hermione the more they worried, what if she had been stood up? Then Katie gasped. Hermione stood out and kept walking towards the middle of the stairs in a long, flowing soft blue dress, holding her steady in his entire attire was The Victor Krum. She smiled and waved at her friends as she approached and Fred swore he was dreaming. Harry, Viktor, Cedric, Fluer and their respective partners lined up to a side and the rest ran through.

When separated by a door Alicia whispered, “Are you okay?”

He looked down to deny it all but he knew he couldn’t, “I knew. It’s okay. I have a great partner who I get to teach all my dance moves for her to teach her girlfriend.”

“Good, I won’t have sad faces in my dancing.”

“Moi? A Weasley Twin? Sad? Never!” He replied with a laugh. Just in time to recover they came out and did the first dance. Hermione’s beauty left him a little breathless then he saw something and pinched Alicia’s side and indicated to Harry. Katie was doing her smiling where she talked through her teeth and every second lift she began leading. It wasn’t terrible, nowhere near as bad as Harry had been when practice had started. No one else seemed to notice besides Professor McGonnogal and so they didn’t mention anything to anyone else. Others began to join in the dance but as Alicia was about to say he could take his time and prepare, Fred offered her a dance.

Like that the Yule Ball was in full swing, dancing all around, a lot of it very formal with an obvious exception of Lily and Luna who were twirling their arms, a lot.

Dance after dance they kept going, stopping for drink a little. 5 dances in however Fred decided to hold to his word, hoping she remembered.

“Ahh, Fred, you are here to take Hermoninny away? I am surprised her dance card was not fully booked with everyone! I will be back.” Victor bowed to each of them in turn and kissed Hermione’s hand before heading for a drink.

“You remembered.” They both spoke in unison, taking dance positions waiting for the next in.

“Yes. Of course, Hermione.” He answered with a cheeky grin as they found their stepping.

“Well, of course, Fred.” She mocked back lightly. In turn he surprised her with his speed, spinning them into the next move and twisting her out and back again. There was something so wonderful about being this way, making her laugh just by being good at a thing as he held her. As much as it hurt to see her beauty from afar, it was right what he did, he knew that now. The song changed and both nodded at Victor who nodded back before going into a slow song.

“A million and a half people will say it tonight but you look beautiful Hermione. It’s not fair you should hear it a hundred times once and not again daily.” He started softly, he wasn’t sure if he was talking about her beauty or Hey There.

“You’re a real charmer Fred.”

“That I am. But you are the same person, with or without that dress Hermione. Victor agrees with me. Anyone who you hear it from tonight you should hear it from more. Including me. But hold me to it and I’ll dye your hair green.”

“Fred! And I was about to say same.”

“I’d suit green!”

“Better hope you will.” She narrowed her eyes at him before hugging him close and setting him off to dance with his twin as Victor came back. Another few dances later and dinner was served followed by a pause and more dancing looser in who was dancing together then though, going on. For everyone including Harry it became like a beacon in the Triwizard madness. Grabbing a few drinks and ending in the Great Hall, very relaxed. Fred reckoned it hurt more that he couldn’t be mad that Victor won Hermione’s heart and honestly Victor was a good man, not just to Hermione but to everyone. He couldn’t even wish they drifted apart because he cared about them a lot. All that thinking got to his head and he decided to try switch off his brain a while and go to sleep under the guise of taking Ginny up, who was in fact asleep on the table. He was his normal self during the time, even Alicia said so, it had just drained him a little. When he saw Ron he decided to take another route as he also saw him and Susan only just holding hands. The temptation to ruin it was there but his soulmate… no chance. Around 3 George walked in. He threw a pillow at him for not sneaking in well enough.

A wonderful night, all in all. Despite that 5 minutes at the start and at the end and even they hadn’t been bad in comparison to some of the days. He would remember the good parts of this day for a very long time. He was hoping he wouldn’t remember the sad thoughts at all. The year seemed to be spiralling, Hermione had come to place a bet and he remembered their letters fondly when she didn’t appear at the time she’d said. Then he heard she was in the lake. One of the tasks. So was Ron. And Cho. And Fluer’s young sister.

For an hour there was a lot more holding of breath than betting going on, for both of the twins. This tournament was supposed to be less risky.

All were safe in the end and even nicer they got good odds.

All this time he had been awaiting Hermione to get an angry letter from Molly, hoping she wouldn’t. He shouldn’t have worried. She sent it to him. Not a howler, thankfully but demanding to know why he hadn’t said how much he cared. She knew. His mum, the psychic. Also a bunch of stuff about the newspapers and what was true.

He replied back telling her that of course Hermione hugged Harry, he nearly died, Ron was ashamed he hadn’t but they were arguing that she had helped Victor hide from people when he first arrived and they got on like a house on fire and he wouldn’t step in the way of that, not when he hadn’t said before.

His mum had taken that and decided to be angry at her rather silly son instead of Hermione although asked for constant updates from Hermione which prophet stories were lies which nearly drove her mad.

Nothing could have prepared them for the third trial however. Preparing Harry, making him feel normal as he worried about finishing it, assuring him he got cake no matter where he came. None of that meant a thing when Harry was back with the cup in one hand and Cedric in another and the cheers that continued turned to screams and tears as it became obvious that Cedric wasn’t moving and would never move again. His father called his name and held him Cho sat by, shocked, broken. They were all there traumatised, Harry most of all when he called out Voldemort had killed him and wept and wept. Mad Eye Moody taking Harry aside and then Harry and Mad Eye Moody were gone and some of the teachers followed because something was up. Then within hours they heard, Mad Eye Moody was Barty Crouch Jr in disguise and had tried to lead Harry to his own death and Barty Crouch Sr was somewhere on Hogwarts grounds – dead. Harry didn’t see any of his friends that night and still couldn’t properly process it when he did see them.

The end of the year was here but ‘what would next year bring’ was getting more dismal by the year.

Victor and Hermione bid their goodbyes and she promised to write although they had seemed to wind down from nearly dating to simply talking again and she waved him off.

“You gonna write to your soulmate then?” Ginny asked and Hermione and Fred almost had a heart attack until she pointed at the paper. Fred could feel his heart break.

“Oh, no. He’s not my soulmate and I’m not his. It’s what first got us talking you know.” She replied, smiling and putting the address in her bag. Fred held back a sigh and kept focusing on anything else.

He held Harry and Hermione close as they bid their goodbyes and same to his other friends.

The next letter took a week to arrive, he’d wrote and gave up on countless at this point;  
  


**To A Secret Hopefully-Still Admirer,**

**You’ve likely heard of plenty from the Prophet and yes I had a thing with Victor Krum but I hope you can hear out a few letters this year to explain. I wish I could process the end of this year. I wish you weren’t mad at me. And while I regret nothing of this year I wished I had danced with you. Even just to know what it felt like.**

**From One Hermione Granger**

**  
**He responded immediately and sent off with the family owl, he would not regret another year like last year again;

**To A Not-So-Secret Hopefully-Still Admirer  
(aka a Hermione Granger)**

**First, importantly, I’m not mad. I read a lot, I saw the truth. I’m glad the first half of the year seemed to bring you joy. I’m sorry I wasn’t more help with some things.**

**Lastly, you needn’t regret a thing. You know exactly what it is to dance with me.**

**From A No Longer Secret Definitely Still Admirer**

**One Fred Weasley**

Hermione read it again and again. Breathless. Her soulmate had been under her nose the entire time; The one boy she brushed the crush under ‘well he’s just charming’, the one who checked on her after mail about talking to Victor, the one she shouted at whenever he and his twin tested sweets on unsuspecting people, who asked for a dance anyway when she said she had a date, who rubbed it in her face he was putting his name in, the same who wrote these letters and didn’t tell her for a year she knew her soulmate (maybe a good judgement as she was 11) who likely won his mother over on the jumper debate, which explained her need for updates. The boy who’s dance made her wish she knew her soulmate.

**To One Fred Weasley,**

**Let your mother know I know you and you’ll be needing a lift to the ministry tomorrow, I’ll meet you by where they go in and we’ll walk around London. Me and you need to chat.**

**From Hermione Granger**

The real trouble with Hermione was when she needed to talk she sounded angry – not a problem until now as she was usually angry if she had to say the phrase.

All the same she met Fred Weasley the next day in the middle of London. With acid-washed jeans and a baggy shirt with an aged logo, she didn’t know if he was dressing muggle-fashion or in hand-me-downs but he suited it. She waved at him and as she got close she looked him in the eye for a long time then wrapped her arms round him, desperately holding him close, telling without words how hard the end of the year had hit her. He reciprocated in abundance, letting her know he would have been there more if he only could have told her. They were a long while like this before Hermione spoke up.

“The world is not the same right now, the wizarding world is at war now and the ministry won’t even accept it.”

He kissed the top of her head and told her, “I know but give it time, they’ll catch it on. They won’t be too late. But am I?”

“What?”

“Did I wait too long to tell you or is this stuff putting pressure on?”

“No.” She answered, sure, adding, “You were the reason I needed to know who it was. I couldn’t shake…”

“What?”

“I couldn’t shake how you make me feel.” She rolled her eyes.

“What?” He asked again with a cheeky smile.

She let go of him and looked away, “Oh, shut up, Fred. You know you’re a charmer. I was waiting for the feeling to go away. But you really can’t help yourself, the dance. I knew I had to tell whoever my soulmate was that there was someone else and it wasn’t Victor.”

“In my case there was someone and it was Victor.” He walked along with her nudging her along.

“Did you think I thought he was my soulmate?” She asked, curious.

“Until you told Ginny he wasn’t.”

“I never even realised that I didn’t say. I’m so sorry.” Hermione replied, rather heartfelt.

“So, did you ever guess that it might be me?”

They walked for a while and Hermione was silent. Eventually she answered, “Of all the years; only once or twice. I wouldn’t even bother thinking it would be you knowing it was wishful thinking.”

Immediately she went back into silence, not looking at him and she realised what it had taken for her to say that. He knew he had to sacrifice himself in return, “Well, I often wanted you to not be mine or for me to not know so I could tell if we both felt the same way.”

Her eyes shot to his and she smiled, as her hand swung back he caught it softly with allowance to let go but she held back. He felt his whole self light up.

The day began to creep past asking a lot of stuff back and forth and wondering what this future brought as well as the next coming year in Hogwarts. They sat outside a coffee shop and continued talking about anything and everything including some products the Weasley Twins had begun perfecting – it made Hermione practically giddy to hear all about it. Not so giddy about plans to put testing up for grabs for any students, there were only downsides to that and she was more happy to air those thoughts. He assured her they’d be sure to work out reverses before doing so. She narrowed her eyes at him and accepted that would be the best she got for a while. She accepted it with a grin that left him a little speechless.

On instinct he moved in close before stopping a little bit. Before he could worry she would not reciprocate she moved her head a little closer to his. It was all the push he needed to softly press his lips to hers. There was only them in that moment, the wonderful, marvellous feeling and them in that moment. Exhilarating, calming and warming all at once.

“Don’t think you can get away with every little thing with a kiss.” She said after the kiss had finished but she looked just as happily dazed as him.

The day rushed by as if it wasn’t an all day date and as it became dinner time both Fred and Hermione reluctantly parted their ways making sure they would see one another soon. So they did. She kept in touch with everyone else as normal, although Harry seemed distant most of the holidays. She started with telling Ginny. Ginny nearly screamed. Several times. She was sewing patches onto a denim jacket Hermione had bought her as a birthday present a while ago. She stabbed herself 3 times before she stopped sewing. Then hugged Hermione close.

Ginny would rather stab herself a million times than spill a secret to her mum when not meant to or than to cry. However, thinking of what Hermione had been through with her phrase, she got a slight quiver in her bottom lip all but looking at her over the next several days.

Which means to stop Molly’s confusion turning into anger she had to tell Mrs Weasley before telling Ron.

“Apologies for being rude but I think it’s about time I showed you something.” She said, taking off her sock and bringing it up on to her knee. She came over and it took her a second to read it and a second more to process. She knew when though because Molly stumbled a little and used the table to steady her.

“Wow. Sorry, just… Give me a moment, FRED! GEORGE! I’m going to have to kill them now. If one of those boys knew they both knew.”

“They’re not in. I’m okay.”

“How though? I’m sorry. It’s not something that happens, not a lot. About as often as parseltongue.”

“Bit ironic, a greeting is unusual as a first phrase.”

“Unusual that it’s only the greeting. It can be a sentence for never knowing, when I was little it was a sentence against relationships if your soulmate didn’t find you first. And he didn’t mention it.”

“He did. He just didn’t say it was him. And as you could tell I could never have known. We agreed for me not to find out for a while. The pressure on a little kid. But I never want you thinking I’d treat your boy wrong.” There was a solidity to her voice when she said it, as if daring her to say something about her dating Victor. Hermione knew things had been said.

“God, if I didn’t know you were your mum’s girl through and through I’d peg you for a Weasley yourself, Hermione.” Molly laughed, “We’ll both be forthcoming from here on out, okay? I can’t and won’t promise not to say anything about judgements but I do have to say it makes much more sense that you didn’t know it was him. But if he wasn’t … what an odd choice. He lives so far away, you’d see him never. It’d be like self-sabotage.”

The honestly was refreshing but also leaving Hermione unresponsive so finally she laughed, “I appreciate it, I will also be forthcoming which means I can only tell you, a lot of girls would self sabotage larger than I would have for a lad like Victor Krum.”

At that Molly shrugged.

Hermione had spent the day there and imagined to tell Ron the next time he was in.

Then Harry came across more dementors and in an instant it was discussed that ‘The Order’ should be back in active use. It had been mentioned over the holidays but it seemed all had been waiting for the holidays to pass to put into motion. That wasn’t happening now.

She had been so glad Harry was okay. Expelled. She could have fought everyone, including Harry. Now everyone was moving in to Grimmauld Place. Everyone, all the time. Including Fred. They didn’t overdo it but didn’t hide that they were finding their pacing with it all.

Although even with that with all that had occurred it took another couple of days to tell the other 2 of the Golden Trio and when she first mentioned it they didn’t believe her. At all. Laughed at her until they realised she was telling the truth. Then came the big moment.

“You’ve known each other for years.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t you have known already?”

“Not…necessarily. He knew. After a little while I knew someone knew me.” The look of confusion was enough that her head began to hurt, she knew she’d have to show them. It felt like she showed it a lot for a thing that many people barely showed. Off the sock came and Harry could just blink but Ron dropped down like a stone after leaning to look over.

“Really?” Ron asked.

“No, it’s a tattoo because I’m a rebel. Yes, Ronald, really.”

“What’s up, I don’t get it.” Harry asked, it hadn’t quite clicked yet.

“Only greetings aren’t that common – they’re not good. I knew it meant I was less likely when I first started Hogwarts but I had a talk recently. It used to be a signal of never.”

Ron looked at her, unreadable, before saying, “...The train. The first train, with Trevor. How many people?”

“…9 people out of all the cabins didn’t say it.”

“Bloody hell, Hermione! Well… that explains a lot. Not greeting at first, more at ease with teachers. Relying on formality to count people out.”

It kicked her ass when he was more emotionally mature than her but it was okay because he was also more emotionally mature to know not to pity or say sorry to her, he just got up, walked over to where she was sat and threw his arms around her. They didn’t often hug, it was really quite nice. Harry was taking it in horrified. It hadn’t occurred to him to think about the train, not until Ron said. Hundreds of kids. Same phrase. It all hit him like a train and he hugged his two best friends and they all huddled. It reinforced the unity in them.

Suddenly, the door opened.

“Excuse me, are these men bothering you?” Fred and George whispered to Hermione jokingly as they came in.

“I’ll be bothering you in a moment when I find out which one’s Fred.”

“You’re running off with Ron, Mione? You only had to say.”

“Why would I warn you if he’s going to kill you. Counter-productive, don’t you think. But don’t. It’s okay.”

“Tell me one thing Fred. I will accept one thing for your life unscathed.” Ron began and as much as both twins were beaters the seriousness in his voice iced Fred through as he nodded, “The jumper. Was it you?”

Hermione stopped still. She had forgot to ask him. Forgot that she still wasn't sure.

But by Ron’s smile and Ginny’s on the other side of the twins, they both had had the same thought.

“Of course it was, idiot.” The others grinned, happily accepting the answer to allow Fred his life.

“Now, if we’re done squawking we had a more interesting conversation to be listening into downstairs.” George ushered and Fred and Hermione were left alone a moment.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Because of the train?”

“Sort of. Because of that year. Yeah. But because I knew if soulmate only meant we were friends forever that you were in this family and that it hurt you to be the only one who was a part of us but apart from us.” Fred told her honestly, hiding a blush by looking at his hands.

She scooped his head in her hands and kissed him soundly before joining in the huddle around the extendable ear.

Days passed quickly, distracted by everything that had begun to happen. Hermione became very thankful of having Fred’s hand to hold when times were hard. As well as the support of her found family as they all supported each other. Harry was having a harder time than most already but while he couldn’t find it in him to reach out he seemed to appreciate the effort they were making to reach out to him. However, then they lose Harry on the train and in fact everyone as Ron and Hermione become aware they’re Prefects. Ron left Hermione to do some studying … or in better words abandoned her as they found out Susan Bones was also selected a Prefect. Hermione didn’t mind but something felt off separating the Golden Trio. She would never bear ill-will to Susan Bones, who had hid her from bullies in the first year a bit, but she felt something was deliberately being put in place to make all of them on their own. Mainly Harry. When she saw Harry’s mood when she finds him off the train she finds him improved a bit but she can see whatever it is is working. Fred passes her a note and winks after her before running away.

**Check on the black haired Weasley would you? He seems tense. Meet you in the hall, sit by me?**

She smiled at the letter, telling her things she already wanted to do was almost a sure fire way to get her to not do it but these two requests she wouldn’t deny but by the time she turned both Lee, George and Fred had disappeared from sight. She ushered people a certain way, being glad that her ‘job’ meant she could say what she usually would but with reason and linked with Harry and Ginny. Ginny more concerned than her relaxed attitude would show and Harry almost on autopilot.

Soon they were at the horseless carriages but Harry finally came out his trance to admire whatever he could see that they could not. She tried telling him but soon Luna came to his defence, saying they both could see it. Luna would see anything but Harry, she made a mental note to look up what it was. Needn’t though, Ginny told her what they were, later mentioned that you could only see them if you had witnessed death.

In the Great Hall she sat by Fred and held hands under the seat, her grip squeezing as hard as his as a very perculiar woman stood up and introduced herself. Hermione already had a bad feeling about her. At the beginning of her school life she would have shrugged off any assumptions and let time take decision of this woman. She knew better than that now though. Having someone from the ministry watching the school from inside to begin with was deplorable but something about Dolores Umbridge made Hermione’s stomach turn. From what she could see and feel she was far from the only one.

That was only to get worse.

She would walk in at random times, in random classes and grill these teachers. She hurt her tongue and cheeks a lot trying not to shout at her. Joined hatred of Umbridge brought Harry back from whatever brink he had been at. Which was unfortunate because Hermione was gearing to fight with somebody, she nearly bit his head off at the sheer mention of Cho. Partially because that just seemed like a terrible idea. Partially because she was just angry.

She found her fight when she noticed the twins were testing on first years. Another terrible idea. Another reason to be angry. Fred knew he was in for it from the moment he had seen her that day. He wasn’t about to back down though. On they argued back and forth until both were breathless. Then Fred could see the disappointment under the anger and he nearly stepped down immediately but stalled a little more.

“Why is everyone so stupid?” She asked, serious and upset. Despite her mood and everything else he started laughing. He softly laid his hands on her shoulders and brought her forward into a hug.

She was about to start arguing despite how it made her feel better when he replied with such sincerity it shocked her, “Because not everybody can be the brightest witch of their age.”

She leaned into his hug and placed a kiss on the corner of his lip and cheek when a voice behind them said, “Careful, there you two, people will think you’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”

She turned her head to see Lee with a smile and looked back at Fred, questioning. They still hadn’t talked about it yet, mostly just glad to be pacing themselves at their own time now. Fred shook his head, “No, not like that I’m not. What would happen to my charming reputation?!”

Lee reacted, shocked, “What?! You guys are a thing?”

“Ah, I’ve got to explain myself. We’ll talk later about the testing…and the other thing.” He shot her a smile and she found herself struggling to still be mad. Then she looked at the young boy on the bench and was glad they would talk about it. She helped him up and cast a clearing spell before ushering him on his way and subtly pointed out her Prefect badge which sent him scurrying in a hurry.

Lee and Hermione would make the twins feel bad for a while neglecting to mention until the whole story was told to Lee and the why was told to Hermione – knowledge that pity is the instant reaction of those with common greeting soulmate tattoos, something she couldn’t stand.

It was only the next day though that Fred walked Hermione out to the Hogwarts grounds, coming to an agreement about the sweets and pranks at least for a little while (that they would only give first years things that had an antidote or were over in less than an hour and absolutely nothing love potion related, the latter of which had been clear from the beginning) until they sat on a hill that overlooked the lake and turning the other way the entire castle and as lunch came to an end he asked her to be his girlfriend, being his ridiculously suave and charming self that she almost said no to wipe the smug smile off him. She couldn’t do it though.

It helped when all of a couple days later Arthur Weasley was at hospital that they had nice memories to tell Ginny to distract from the pain of the Weasley father while they waited in the waiting room.

It took other people a substantial time to realise that over days and days however; a surprise for both of them since neither of them hid it. Then again it took everyone ages to do anything, everything, it felt like they were going backwards as the school year went on. Everyone argued a lot more, Harry was on edge more than everyone, up until between the Golden Trio made Dumbledore’s Army. For those in part of it it seemed to settle their souls, even if Rita Skeeter was back and Umbridge was taking over and everything felt new and helpless – they could at least make a stand for themselves.

It was a January morning when Fred told Hermione that he couldn’t stand the way the school was any more. She barely needed to be told, she told him that she herself was having trouble and they should look into resitting their OWLs and NEWTs when this hopefully blew over. Her openness inspired him to tell her of plans him and George had recently been talking about, an idea she agreed with even though it broke her heart to say so.

Things got worse and worse with Hogwarts itself and the Weasley twins minds were made up. On a test day they made hell alive and Peeves followed an instruction for the first time in a dozen lifetimes and gave her hell. It dazzled her, she was so stunned, so proud and he kissed her cheek as he passed her by, saying their goodbyes an hour before – that it almost wasn’t bittersweet. She found a letter on her bed that night.

**Hey there,**

**You’re doing amazing, school isn’t for everyone, nor forever. But you’re doing everyone proud Mione, especially me. Here’s to trying to make you proud.**

**Lots of love,**

**The most attractive Weasley twin you could have been matched with**

She wrote a letter back joking that she nearly wrote a letter back to George but she was proud of him too, which was true as much as her heart ached for boys as smart as themselves wouldn’t have the school results to prove themselves but she could barely blame them.

It was not long after that, just after the last test Harry dropped like a bag of rocks. Then he told her something she didn’t expect to hear and from the news of Sirius began madness they couldn’t have possibly dreamed to snowball. There would be nothing like Umbridge stepping forward to cast the Imperius Curse on Harry, she was sure of that. And all of the Weasley’s would have been surprised and impressed to see Hermione’s quick wit as she lured Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest. She didn’t even look back as the centaurs took Umbridge away and their anger didn’t scratch the surface of everything she felt right now, the step forward as she sought to hurt her best friend, her blood brother, there would never be any regrets as Umbridge was dragged away and Harry and Hermione made their escape. They made their way back to Hogwarts and for the first time she realised this is how it was going to be from here on out, wanting to tell Fred to come with, wanting both of the twins with them but too busy to reach out. It made her a little ill. Then they got ambushed. Finally back up arrived, including the twins and it was easier than thought to not act on any of her romantic impulses upon not seeing him simply thinking of the danger that it would put on. There would be time soon. Not before losing Sirius Black though. Watching someone die was nothing like she thought it would be, probably different than normal due to the arch but she felt her guts drop as Sirius died. More so than anything than that year; more than the heartbreak of meeting Neville’s parents and knowing his background, more than losing Albus Dumbledore to Umbridge and watching Hogwarts change drastically, more than finding Harry more out of reach than ever before, more than watching Fred and George leave school forever, more than the thought of being expelled.

Something between all of them would never be the same. None more so than Remus. Not even Harry even though she was watching his heart break in front of her eyes, Remus held young Harry back with tears and as far as she was aware didn’t speak until the summer holidays. Harry was a man possessed after that, not to catch up with him again until she saw his mind being pried into and saw a flash of actual Harry to which she nodded. In a moment knowing this best friend, this missing sibling of her life, was asking her to take to action if he failed and that she would. Risking a moment she looked over at the twins without turning her head and Fred nodded subtley without looking at her but holding the galleon he had won betting on her. Letting her know whatever it is she was thinking of he was behind her 100%. Just as Harry gasped a breath so loud, so full they knew he was himself. In a flash the ministry turned up Voldemort escaped and they were all deemed safe another day. It didn’t feel safe though. When they were sure the coast was clear Hermione clasped Fred’s hand as they walked and he pressed it slightly. It seemed to be all she needed for now. It was best not to risk a kiss but he winked at her in his normal cheeky way as he left but she knew he had only winked at her so getting back on the Thestral…which she could now see, which was new… she felt a glimmer of happiness in the terribly dark sadness of what had just gone on.

The holidays approached and after a very angry day Ron, Harry, Neville and Hermione sat in the Common Room and with a sigh Harry said, “…For a while I’ve been wondering why me and Dumbledore informed me and I’m sure you too but not you two - get in, I knew I could manage that joke... but that it could be you Neville.”

“I’ve known a while Harry.” Neville replied sadly into his tea.

“Why didn’t you say?”

“Because it’s laughable Harry. I’m not strong.”

“Well, of course you’re strong Neville, don’t be stupid. So much more than we already thought.” Ron replied and Hermione saw a click in both boys. Like a lightbulb. Ron was either completely aware of his emotional intelligence or not at all aware and she didn’t know which was worse. Probably aware would be worse when he was being insufferable.

They all took much longer saying bye this year and every Weasley beside Percy and Bill turned up with Bill in the middle of Egypt and all. She held each of them close and gave George a jab for his teasing before hugging Harry as he made his way along and she took a moment with Fred. Their moment wasn’t private or perfect but it was sincere, he kissed her slow and pressed their foreheads together a moment before she waved goodbye to everyone and had the last calm family holiday she would have with her parents for a very, very long time. It didn’t feel calm at the time, she was tense a lot and her parents were asking more questions than ever before which only inspired a great idea. They made themselves a project. While they were on holiday they wrote down everywhere they wanted to go – top of the list; Melbourne, Australia. Hermione noted that down in her head of hopes of going someday.

A letter arrived a day into the holiday.

**Good Morning Secret Sunbather,**

**Came home to a surprise visitor who should have been at the station with us if already in the UK. Him and Fleur are getting married. Lovely pair but I think Bill’s had privacy for too long. Complains about the obvious. Fleur doesn’t know whether to act like a guest or one of the family – fair though we don’t know how to treat her. Ginny’s got her back up though, not surprised Ginny is Bill’s favourite and Fleur can’t help but be just a little bit too Veela. Would it break the ice to pull the world’s best prank?**

**Off to degnome, avenge me if I do not come back.**

**Love from your Freckled Fair-of-Face**

She truly did not under stand the alliteration but laughed all the same.

**Good Afternoon Gnome Attacker,**

**Wow, they’re moving quick. But ain’t that what happened with your parents? Prank them both, let them know which house they’re staying in – and everyone else for good luck… Dear god, what have you done to me? But a well pulled and well received prank should actually clear the air between everyone.**

**Or make a project together, would work even better. But you’re already using up your approved pranking.**

**If you lose your life to gnomes you’re out of the DA as a measure of standards.**

**With sweetest love, Fuzzy of Hair**

She was close to saying that Ginny needed to date more because for all her family knew she didn’t date at all but there was no way that I-don’t-need-a-hero Ginny was getting overprotective without the green-eyed monster taking part a little. She sent a quick message to Ginny too to tell her friend that her family were catching on to her foul mood.

The holiday seemed to flash by in a whir of sea, sun and sand. All too quickly they were home and thankfully the holiday was close to perfect. Fred came round a few times after, officially having a dinner with the Granger’s and introducing himself as the boyfriend. Then as a twin as both of them came over and definitely didn’t use dinner planning time to have Hermione help with the world’s best prank. Or to tell her they were trying to buy the flat above the shop for them both to live in and ask her very money responsible parents for advice which was definitely not something she was expecting.

The day Harry arrived the prank took place. All started off normal, Harry and Hermione ate breakfast and talked, Ginny came down in a bad mood to fill Hermione in and realised Harry was early and all of a sudden an alarm sounded an alarm like a siren with a recording of the words HANDS UP from a police show. Everyone’s eyes turned to the kitchen to see Bill taking his hand off of Fluer’s butt and staring daggers at the twins who only shrugged. Fleur looked like the wanted the world to swallow her up before taking it all in in a moment and being beside herself. It wasn’t the type of prank Hermione meant but the twins got the gist of humours a lot quicker than her obviously. She laughed and laughed and looked at Bill’s shocked angry face and laughed some more. Bill crumpled and all was forgiven and Ginny, bad mood paused but not forgotten, finally found a kindred heart in prank reaction. Ginny’s mood came back when every single time someone touched in an even slightly intimate way out the siren would blare. Nobody was safe, between Angelina, Hermione, Susan and Charlie’s boyfriend, Leo visiting. Including, so it seemed, Harry and Ginny which would blare up if they so much as touched. By the look from Fred, this was not intentional but she was ready to wrestle and she was sure she could guess who – although she shouldn’t because Charlie inspired the boys and Leo was more of a trouble maker than Charlie from the stories.

Instead a while into the night a lightbulb sparked above Ginny’s head in the form of an idea and she pried Fluer away from the table, not allowing for argument (and planning for a payback prank Hermione found out later). From there on out for a couple of days most of the girls and most of the boys bedded separately and after 23.5 hours the prank finally stopped – which honestly was getting on Hermione’s last nerve at that point and made her very aware how much her and Fred touched as well as everyone else.

But the whole madness finally broke Molly’s rule of all staying at The Burrow at the same time, until they prepared for everyone to stay so Charlie and Leo and the twins slept elsewhere but most hours of the day were still spent all-together. Which only seemed to magnify the absence of Percy for everyone.

Hermione was back and forth between the Burrow and the Granger home a lot that holiday, mostly in secret and even more on edge. Without Fred she couldn’t imagine continuing to make memories with her family. Her logical intelligence far outweighed her emotional and it made sense to cut off her family now before things really took a turn. Fred was the light-hearted love to her heavy hearted sorrow and he just made her want to have fun and supported the dream.

At the end of the holiday it became too much though she couldn’t sleep and floo’ed to the flat. Fred looked at her and they floo’ed straight back and walked to the lake.

“What is it?” Fred asked, taking her one hand in both of his.

“The world is about to crumble between our fingers, Voldemort is back.” Hermione started, then stopped, not sure what to say.

“Yes, the sky is dark, the water will make you wet and your frizzy hair makes me smile. Even more facts.”

“I don’t know what to do about my family. There may be another wizarding war and they wouldn’t be safe. And you… I… I love you.”

His smile set down into a frown for the first time in a while. He was deadly serious, “I love you too, Hermione. Don’t you dare tell me you love me but break up with me to keep me safe.”

There was a swirl of emotions at first, this was the first time they had said there I love you’s and he was angry and he was right. Sort of. She had been thinking about it but… well, she better explain before he stalled anymore, “I thought about that, I’ll admit but I’d love you just as much even if I left you, we’d both be crushed and no better for it.”

“Be in danger anyway being a Weasley.” He paused a moment adding, “I’m sorry I don’t know how to help with your family though. We’ll think on it.”

“Exactly but even out of school we may not find much time together until this passes. Which it will.” She said with stern positivity, “Because with everything as it is and Harry… I won’t leave him. I would follow him to the ends of the world and back again. You’re my soulmate and they’re my family but he is my **family.** ”

Fred was silent for a moment before the smile cracked over his face, “That’s what you’re losing sleep to tell me. That you Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter’s conjoined triplets, want to prepare me for the fact you may in fact have to go everywhere causing mischief and saving the world without me?! But with my little baby brother?!”

She almost worried he was mad, especially about Ron knowing it was an odd thing to do but then it finally sunk in what he said. She looked over to see him raising his eyebrows with amusement at her. Embarrassment spread through her like a flame. Finally she whispered, “Oh, you knew.”

“Yes, Mione, I knew. I’d miss you but I couldn’t keep you from going nor would I. If we’re lucky enough that everything can be done here I am with you every step of the way but if not you have my support, always.”

All logic ran away and her heart melted into a pool around her – she shot over to him and kissed him desperately. She was so lucky to have found him as a soulmate. He was telling her about Lee’s idea for a radio station when Ginny and Fluer’s plan hit fruition and a police siren went off and as each person got out of bed it got louder and louder but nobody seemed to be able to click why so it continuously got louder. Fred had to admit good game to his little sister the next day after making a quick escape to avoid questions. She couldn’t even feign ignorance she was so proud, George was still yet to have payback or so he thought until George walked into the living room of their new flat with bright blue hair, rushing towards the floo.

“I’ve been trying to get it out for hours!!”

Fred simply fell apart laughing.

Not many days later they set back off to Hogwarts, Fred and Hermione said their real goodbye’s the day before so surprised everyone on a quick but sweet goodbye. It wasn’t long before Harry was back on his conspiracy theories, with his primary suspect Draco – going one further and running away in his invisibility cloak. For the ride Hermione and Ron talked back and forth about any and everything finishing with Percy. She knew none of them wanted to talk about it but letting Ron just be upset by the betrayal seemed to show how Ron had grown over the years. She wished her and Susan were better friends but Ron and Susan had taken their steps slowly, she reckoned as they were only acquaintances before that Susan was trying to feel her out. That she understood but she couldn’t help the feeling it gave her to be snappy. Ron was thankful she didn’t give into it, she wasn’t used to having friends and he understood her want to push away.

All 3 of them made their way to the gate waiting for Harry for ages before Tonks stood in a dark corner and shooed them off slyly. It was a good while later when Harry turned up with Luna and a busted up face. Hermione was thankful for the salve Fred gave her after she got punched with the telescope at their shop after seeing his face. Apparently that is why Madam Pomfrey was not present at the start of the great dinner.

Hermione wasn’t surprised when she heard Draco had done this but sparing a glance to the white blond haired boy she felt chills. He looked haunted. For a moment Hermione and Ron’s intelligences switched as Ron would not talk about Draco and Hermione, who wouldn’t think twice about breaking his nose again just for fun, felt despite her hatred of him the same worry she felt for people in videos of car crashes.

Ron explained when they were the only two left up, “Harry has two possible soulmates due to his words not that he will tell them to me yet. It could be Ginny or Draco.”

“Oh that just makes me feel weird. Draco, really?” It had always been clear to Hermione that Harry was as the muggles called it bisexual. She really hoped Ron noticed Ginny also was but Ginny was his blind spot, partly because she was the only girl Weasley and that she was the youngest.

“Me too.”

“Me three.” Harry said, coming out under his invisibility cloak. He wasn’t mad they were discussing it, he just seemed to be glad that they were keeping it to only them. It became a back and forth of what to do if anything at all. The consensus resulted on nothing; Ginny was dating a Ravenclaw girl and Draco was a madman and a Malfoy. Then Harry filled them in on why he was in the invisibility cloak again to begin with. He was trying to read up on how to fix Sirius’ mirror that he had broke. She talked him down with the knowledge Filch kept a worse eye out than normal first day of the year – he didn’t need to be losing it and have Draco know he had it on the same day.

This helped when a couple of weeks in he was acting very silly about a rewritten old book. She had claimed recipes like that don’t change and Harry replied that understanding of them does and she had known instantly they weren’t his words as correct and well-meaning as he was. It gave her leverage she hadn’t known she needed to be allowed to see the pages.

The handwriting looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. It became rather obvious reading through it though how old the books were that they had this year. She was complaining about it in a letter when the next day an up to date study book with a letter from Fred to not tell anyone he was a nerd too. She rolled her eyes but looked at it for a while before opening it, truly taking in his support. She ordered sets of the twins products and gave them to Lee, Ginny and keeping a set for herself in her own form of support. She told him how amazing all the products she ordered were and dutifully as a rule abider (most of the time) did not use them at all but for the next week or so would attempt to turn a blind eye to their use. Then one kid tried to get out of trouble with her with a sick sweet and Ron held back laughter as she exclaimed, “Are you really going to try my own boyfriend’s products to fool me? I will walk you straight to the Whomping Willow, Greg.”

The young lad didn’t try it again and Hermione’s good nature about the use in the school was gone. She didn’t tell Fred, waiting until she saw him again to tell him the story. Which wasn’t long – George and Fred would take turns travelling to Hogsmeade to spend time with their girlfriends and their actual friends. Hearing Snape got Defense Against The Dark Arts made them happy they stood by their decision to leave though, however tempted they were to be back where their hearts called them. He hurt his stomach laughing so much at the poor second year who had attempted to fool Hermione. However that was nothing to the next week where they got a last minute message telling them Hermione needed to talk to Fred and upon his worried entrance she told him she had found Lavender and Pavarti going at it in the shared bedroom. She hadn’t wanted to tell Ron and distract him from his first date with Susan and she wouldn’t tell Harry when she wanted to keep a secret from Ron. She slept in the common room for almost a week before Lavender and Pavarti cornered her and agreed to never be caught again. Eventually she told Harry, Ron and Ginny and her trauma was yet still greeted with laughter. Ron’s date with Susan went well although they really seemed to want to take their time. Even more so was Harry who wouldn’t talk to Ginny or Draco – who looked worse over the entire year. Ginny didn’t seem to care having big quidditch plans this year and enjoying her life.

When she asked Ginny about it she explained that they all seemed to feel the same thing after the end of last year and she wasn’t going to spend the last time they had before it all changed not having fun and that she truly felt it was good luck having 2 Weasleys back on the Quidditch team so they should take advantage of it. Honestly, Hermione couldn’t argue with her points.

Something seemed off this year though; maybe it was that everything felt like it was going business-as-usual after last year or maybe that the as-usual felt much more like a façade but it was unshakable. Horocruxes was the real shaker. Harry had mentioned it a while before.

But nothing continued on happening, the wizarding world outside Hogwarts seemed to be shaking to the core but the school held still like an odd balance trick.

Then out of nowhere the worst happened and the school cracked under the pressure; Dumbledore was dead. He had been murdered. By Snape. Who had tasked Draco with the job. It was almost as if Harry had been playing Cluedo and gave the most ridiculous answer they could think of and it had been correct. Except not enough like that, not like fun had gone wrong but as if everyone had lost their stepping and a man, an inspiration to an entire school, had died in its own walls. It made her sick and ill and when Harry told her about what Dumbledore had told him about the horocruxes as she knew what had to be done. An addition to the ridiculous Cluedo guess; Hermione, academia nut, would leave school of her own free will. Yet even before Dumbledore’s funeral she knew, she knew Ron did too although it seems it hadn’t truly occurred to Harry that they better get a move on or he wouldn’t be alone in doing it – not that she could blame him. His heart broke for a man who had treated him so well for such a long time. Harry had to deal with so much loss it rocked Hermione sometimes, she too but she had a family… Oh.

She had said the year before but it had come so soon. It was the one secret she kept from everyone. Including Fred. No one else needed to know, not with Bill having been attacked as well, he was safe but it had gave everyone a shock. That wasn’t the truth. Not really. It was that she knew she had to but if she didn’t say it allowed maybe she could convince herself it wasn’t true. She occupied herself helping Ron and Susan talk about what was to come – Susan had her own reservations about every part of the travel. She’d never step between Ron and Harry, knowing the strength of their bond but Ron was too brave for his own good and she worried for him as in their first starting steps as they were. Ron couldn’t even swear he wouldn’t die. Susan took Hermione aside when he did that, leaving Ron sure that she wouldn’t give him a chance if he lived to the end of this.

“They’ll be safe on your watch, I know.” Susan said with no hint of insincerity, “It’s scary that he’s going and it’s scary he’s running away with another girl. I know it’s not like that but you understand right?”

Maybe a few years ago Hermione would be too logical in her thought and not even slightly understood but now, “Yes, of course.”

“Don’t tell him I love him. Not yet.” Susan’s words were no more than a whisper but they shocked Hermione stock still and she kissed Ron on the cheek and held him close before agreeing that he should go and that if he died she would haunt him. Her words made Ron chuckle but he had so much to ask Susan, were they no longer together? He wasn’t sure.

The next day was the funeral and many attendees were in. Fred kept a hold of Hermione all day, so much more solemn than she had ever seen him. Ron and Susan kept a hesitant hold on each other and Harry… Harry stood on the front line of the procession and McGonnagol held his hand. She wanted to be beside Harry but the front line was named – Dumbledore’s favourites. Tears wouldn’t stop pouring from him where as Hermione felt like she couldn’t cry at the moment. Not yet. She was attentive to Fred’s tears as McGonnagol spoke of Dumbledore and felt the stone in her throat as Harry spoke but the hot feeling in her face of impeding tears never came. It felt like there was nothing in the coffin even though she knew there was and that all of this felt silly because of course Dumbledore wasn’t dead. George seemed to be the same as Hermione and Angelina was as strong as ever, her tears barely visible under her stone face – an expression she didn’t usually carry but could scare a few into behaving when she did. Ginny was the same as Angelina, holding herself as a soldier would, holding Luna’s and Katie Bell’s hand. Hermione would have been worried about Katie taking advantage of Ginny’s emotions if Katie herself wasn’t visibly so torn apart by the event that Hermione barely recognised her. She knew she didn’t need to worry about the reverse, Ginny had some aspects of her mother and would not allow people taking advantage of others, romantic or otherwise, especially under emotional duress – never mind the thought of ever doing it herself. She couldn’t take in the words going at the front so she continued taking in the people, as subtly as she could.

After a while Fred squeezed her hand and looked at her questioningly, a ghost of a smile on his face – much better. She whispered in his ear, “I can’t take this in. It doesn’t feel right.”

“I was like that when Aunty Selima died. It didn’t really click until 3 months in.” Fred whispered back and gave a small smile. It was so much better knowing that it was simply another way of taking it in.

After what felt like was an eternity, Harry took Ron and Hermione up the astrology tower, with a parting kiss to Fred, and told them the horocrux was a fake and that he wouldn’t be back next year for school as he would be looking for horocruxes. He tried to use it as a goodbye and they instantly shot his arguments for the solo mission down. They agreed to go not far from now, however staying until they could find the identity of R.A.B. Ron let out a held breath, so much of him wanted to stay for his oldest brother’s wedding and telling the truth it was a reason for all of them to want to stay a while longer – wanting and needing some joy before a heavy road without end awaited them.

All of the group seemed to huddle together, lean on one another, it was so close to being a happy memory for her and that was the only moment she felt she may cry. She held back however spending a moment with Fred, holding each other so close they may as well be an extension of one another and in this moment where he felt so terribly torn and she kissed his cheek she wondered how they were so lucky to have found one another. He stood tall and almost trying to fake a smile before giving up he took her hands in his he asked, “Mione, I get on your nerves and I ruined your first year by not telling you you weren’t alone…”

“Don’t.” She was so sure he was about to propose and they were barely older than kids, pressured by the thought of having to leave soon, she wouldn’t allow it.

“Will you be my date to my brother’s wedding?” Fred finished, even giving a smirked smile as if he knew what she thought. Of course he knew, he had set it up to spook her. But the concern behind his eyes. She knew what he was truly asking. For her to stay just a little while longer.

“You idiot, of course I will.” She swatted his arm for worrying her so but let a true smile make its way through, weak as it was as an occasion such as this. Stress seemed to leave them both, her from not being proposed to, him from knowing she would stay a little while longer. She had to go home first though and as they all made their way home it felt like everyone held hands. When she finally let everyone go and made it over to her parents that was when she knew and she knew it had to be in the next few days.

She finally told someone, her mum. She updated her on what she could about the way things had been without giving too much to worry her.

“You’re very strong, my Hermione. Just like you’re great aunt Liza.”

It was like her mum knew her steps before she did, “Mum. How did Liza save Granny?”

Hermione’s mum either didn’t get it or simply played along, “You’ve always been a morbid child, come on let’s sit on the bed I’ll tell you like I used to. You’re Auntie Liza was a teenager when Granny was still only 5. Able to technically look after her but no state to be a mum yet. When the blitz came Auntie Liza would go out in the dead of night and find things to bring home as their mum was gone. They would have their suppers in a small cupboard of their little home and when Liza knew things were getting worse and children were being evacuated from London, Liza took Granny to the station and pushed her on the train with a group of other children pretending she had no idea who her own sister was. It broke Granny’s heart but saved her life. Then she joined to be a spy and wasn’t back until many years after World War 2 ended… Never told Granny but I think Liza is who you get your magic from.”

“Why is it Liza didn’t do it the proper way?”

“She didn’t want Granny to be sent to an orphanage, love.”

“So she sent her away as someone else to keep her safe and happy?” Hermione asked, her voice cracking under the pressure and tears finally dropping down her face.

Rose looked at her daughter, wishing so much to tell her that she needn’t go. They could all leave. Be safe hidden in the muggle world somewhere. Everyone who was a good parent had that in them, the desperate need to be able to fix their children’s biggest problems, the aversion to have their child worry about their parents’ health and safety. But no amount of desire to be able to solve it all would stop that they were one of the biggest and weakest targets in a secret war that was truly beginning to get its footing. All she could do was stroke her daughters hair and eventually reply clearly, “Yes and granny might have been young but we’ll understand. I promise, we’ll just look after the little rabbits.”

It truly brought her joy to hear her little girl gasp and shout, “Mum, that’s terrible!”

From the study John replied, “I get to tend the rabbits!”

Hermione was flabbergasted for a moment then began laughing.

That night they all began packing talking about a great many things. It was so very almost like they were going on holiday as they finished packing a bag they asked what the spell would do where they would go. She told them what she had planned and let them interject and change as they saw fit. She hugged them both as she went to grab her toothbrush and as she saw her parents behind her she cast the spell. In that moment she felt her soul shatter. Their little girl would no longer be in their lives but she would keep them safe. Just like Liza and Granny. Off the Grangers went to Australia and Hermione locked up the empty home, leaving a part of her there with it. She would pick it up when she was back with her parents…if she ever survived. The first night she stayed in a hotel, no matter how much she felt she needed comfort she wasn’t going to tell any body tonight so in the hotel she sobbed and sobbed and dreamt of Australia and evacuations and little rabbits.

The next day she was arrived at WWW and the look on her made Fred instantly take a break. She told him what she had done, still a little bit in shock over actually having altered her family’s memories and sent them away. Fred looked aghast and took her upstairs, signalling to George and Lee to get more than one replacement and join him as soon as they could. He knew something had to be done but to pretend she never existed. The thought didn’t bare thinking about. Lee was the next up and looked haunted by everything Hermione told him but offering as much support as he could. George was last and surprised to find such a reaction.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” George joked and all things considered it cracked the tension in the air in half and Hermione even blushed as she laughed. She told George and told them to not tell Harry until she gave the all clear. The boy had a guilt complex that she was not going to add to, not now. Not when they were days away from him losing the protection that had been bound these years over along that had always tied him to Privet Drive. They agreed and they group hugged her before all but Fred went back to work. She stayed that night huddled to Fred, the sheer act of holding one another close being all she would ever need to move her through whatever was about to happen.

She visited The Burrow and stayed sometimes and Molly would question what was up but was always too distracted to ask more than once. Ron was too busy studying through what plans they had. Throwing himself into his work seemed to distract from just how it was going to be and his mothers treatment of the entire family as house-elves in preparation for the wedding.

The wedding itself was such a beautiful, wonderful distraction that she found herself rather pre-occupied. Up until the day that the plan to take Harry to the Burrow takes place. Another plan that made her pre-occupied they planned around Harry’s lack of knowledge of the plan. Which was good because he did not like it at all when he heard it.

It was good they had a plan though as an ambush had been awaiting them all. She had no idea where the rest of them had gone on such a misty night. Lucky for them as long as they kept their wits about them but there were screams and attacks and it was all a blur. The adrenaline kept up with her and she casted spells as fast as she could. They were the first to land at The Burrow which just made Hermione more scared. They seemed to know, likely from the diversity of her spells that she wasn’t Harry and therefore not as important yet. She kept a mental note of that for later. One by one everyone arrived and she hugged them all close after their interrogations. Harry more-so when she heard about Hedwig. Fred pushed her out to each person, waiting for his twin when Lupin landed fairly far and appeared to be holding…

“GEORGE!” Fred screamed as he ran forward.

“Stop shouting.” George replied and Fred felt a flicker of a smile, knowing he was alive but there was so much blood. The interrogation was quicker for the 2 and they brought George down on the couch and began to look over ways to help when he insisted on cracking the worst ear-related joke to have ever been told but made everyone smile. The smile wasn’t long-lived though. With the arrival of Bill and Fleur came the news of Mad-Eye Moody’s death and Mundungus’ abandonment.

It wasn’t a well slept night and most of George’s ear didn’t survive it. Thankfully with the morning brought routine and planning for both leaving and the wedding and tons and tons of research. And so, so, so much assuring Harry that yes they were all in this together and were going with him that she couldn’t help but snap and tell him about their preparations and changing her family's memories. Ron reassured her and held her as she cried handing over a hankerchief and even gave Harry a look of anger over upsetting her. The stress of it truly must be getting to them. They all seemed to calm a little after that although Hermione couldn’t seem to stop crying that day, the loss of Moody and betrayal or death of Mundungus really hit home that Dumbledore was dead and she let herself grieve. Ginny walked her to the lake and they talked of so many things as she cried and Ginny rubbed her back. It included an apology for keeping secrets recently but Ginny understood claiming when the wedding was over her obligation as bridesmaid could be exchanged for some bloody breathing room from her family.

Quicker than had intended to be but more than enough time to plan and actually get some quality time in with her found family and her boyfriend – she loved using that word – the wedding day came. Everyone was up at the crack of dawn to pick at bits for breakfast then help set up every element they could that had been planned before hand. Molly was like slave-driver but the set-up was seamless. Apart from Molly’s complaining that it wasn’t in fact seamless.

Fred whispered to her and Harry and Ginny, “When we get married, mum’s going in a full body bind curse and everyone gets to where what ever they want.”

Hermione's heart lit up but she bit her grin back and nudged him with an elbow. He pressed a kiss on Hermione’s head and went off to grab more centre pieces.

“When?” Harry replied with the first grin he wore in days. Ginny was nearly choking holding her laughter back.

“Keep that up and you won’t be invited.” Hermione retorted, annoyed that teasing her would be his first real source of joy. She looked up at the sun and realising the time insisted they all change quickly. It was just in time too. By the time Hermione and Ginny had got ready everyone was beginning to take their seats.

The wedding itself was beautiful and Hermione kept thinking about what Fred had said ‘When’. From his smile to her so was he. Some day, they were going to marry. Then Bill and Fleur took their first dance and it was so beautiful, so brimmed with their love and traditions that it left Hermione just a little bit breathless. Then everyone joined for the second dance and it was then she noticed other people like Susan, Luna, Victor and so many more faces that she knew to name but hadn’t even noticed yet. It didn’t last for long though, she was quickly caught up in dancing with Fred. They moved like they always knew the next step and were just enjoying gazing into one another’s eyes; which they were. Too short a time and with a kiss the song was over and Victor Krum asked for a dance which she agreed to as George waved his brother over insisting this was their song.

“So, you found him. Right in front of you.” Victor spoke soft, only full of happiness for her.

“I did. I think I knew at the ball.”

“I think I did too Hermoninny.”

“I’m glad I went with you though.”

“Me also.” They didn’t talk much after that and he kissed her hand as Fred came back to dance.

“I’m not saying I’m jealous but the fact I wouldn’t kick him out of bed if I wasn’t so lucky to have a girlfriend makes me worried about how charming he is to you.” Fred whispered in her ear as they began to dance the next song.

“You know what? If I wasn’t so lucky to have you as a boyfriend you would have cause to worry. As it happens I’ve got the most handsome man in any room. With the exception of the groom of course but I’m legally obliged to say that at a wedding.” She whispered back into his ear and shone him a brilliant and cheeky smile. For around 10 minutes they disappeared from the wedding entirely, hiding behind the house, looking at him a moment before she captured his lips with passionate vigour until a slightly amused Tonks ushered them back inside before Molly noticed.

They danced the next dance as if nothing had happened and held each other close. The next song began to start when the message came.

**"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."**

She looked Fred in the eyes, both of them panicked and pressed a quick simple kiss as he pushed her away towards Harry who grabbed her one hand and led him to Ron who had pressed a kiss on Susan’s cheek before holding Hermione’s other hand and with a pop all 3 of them were gone. Some of the Weasley’s including Ginny hadn’t seen them go with how fast they had been and was looking down the route Hermione had walked down. Fred nodded at her and those who hadn’t seemed to know in that one nod to Ginny that Harry was gone with Hermione and Ron and hopefully, safe.

The Golden Trio made their way to Grimmauld Place and within an hour had found the answer that had escaped them for weeks. A range of emotions built in all of them only to be shot down with Arthur’s patronus an hour after that. The interrogation, the fall and not to contact the entire rest of the Weasley family. Until Kreacher found Mundungus all they could do was sit there and wait and feel helpless. A feeling not helped at all when Mundungus said that Dolores Umbridge of all people had the locket. Of all the plans they could have ever made they didn’t account for Umbridge.

‘The best laid plans of mice and men.’ She thought to herself and then thinking of her mother nearly burst into tears once more. It would not do, they would simply have to get in to the Ministry as if it was no harder than sneaking into Slytherin. That sparked a lightbulb. She had intended to use the potion in case of death eaters but it would work and they would be able to a brew another in the house without problem. She told Harry and Ron as they sat angry and annoyed in the kitchen in as low as a whisper she could manage and they looked at her in awe as if they forgot she had polyjuice potion. Forgot or …didn’t know. It had been such a busy day she had forgot to tell them.

So that was the plan they went ahead with, taking some time to stake out and keep researching where pieces may be. It worked well until Yaxley gripped onto Hermione and Grimmauld Place was abandoned with Ron splinched and the locket unbreakable. So all in all it felt terrible but it was out of Umbridge’s hands.

The trio kept on the move taking their turns between the locket and travelling to the places they had set out to check there kept being nothing besides stories until they found Godric’s hollow which found plenty of Potter things; headstone, house, letter. Then they found Bathilda Bagshot or as it would turn out what remained of her as Nagini shot at them, it nearly killing them as they nearly killed it.

Things hit a bump in the road though as listening to Potterwatch with the locket on and little to no sleep the anger reigned through Ron. He was so tired of hearing out for the same names every night expecting one to be on but shook with terror by the thought of it. It was like torture. It was a torture that all of them knew well but as the emotionally mature one he had taken the locket most and it had taken a large toll. Harry had asked for the locket meaning it was hurting Ron but Ron full of fury and sorrow took it as Harry caring more about the locket and threw it over as he marched out of the tent.

Both of them went looking for him and Hermione heard yells from far away and walked back to the tent to find Harry and Ron coming back laughing and joking, sword in hand and locket broken. She was so pleased but was so tired and worried that their laughing annoyed, throwing a pillow at them as she went to sleep. The morning brought light as well as clarity and she took in what Ron breaking the locket meant. They were another horocrux down. In the joy she went to take out the book when it fell on the floor and as she flicked through to find her page she saw something she hadn’t noticed when she flicked through before. A sign of the deathly hallows, the one Victor Krum was so angry about and when he explained why she understood. But Luna’s dad would mean nothing by it, right?… he’d simply be interested in the story, right? Luna’s dad. She had an eureka moment and told the other two. It was so amazing to have a next step after feeling so lost for so long.

It didn’t feel as good a step when he betrayed them and as they found Luna was captured.

But they had much more new knowledge now. She supposed an uninjured near miss was worth it to gain more knowledge. Any joy of celebration was broken by the realisation Harry had broken taboo. Apparations were not long behind them and none of their speed was a match for Fenrir Greyback as she saw in the corner of her eye. He’d seen her but he hadn’t seen… Hermione turned around and hexed Harry in the face. Ron looked at her in such shock and disappointment that she wished almost instantly she hadn’t done it but as he also spotted Greyback he looked down at Harry, she could tell he meant that to be a nod. She was glad, she couldn’t bear to think she failed in the mission.

Off they were taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrange found them. Draco stood behind her with all the air and grandeur of a wooden puppet. Yet he didn’t give them away, as scared of his family and Bellatrix as he was. There was something changing in him, she could see it. Merlin only knows what it took for him to see the light after being an unpleasant, vapid little boy for years and part of her would never forgive him for what he had called her on occasions but there was something in there that wanted to be good and he was trying right now. Not that it mattered when Bellatrix recognised the sword in the bag, looking at Herrmione in horror and took her aside for torturing. There was real fear on everyone’s faces but Hermione did her best to keep it masked.

The pain was unlike Hermione had ever felt before, the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, her threats of Greyback, the screaming and her head hurting being slammed into the floor and felt her mind being rifled through. While Bellatrix screamed it in her face and her eyes caught Malfoy’s a memory played. Bellatrix began to carve and Hermione immediately learned that the first letter coming wasn’t enough. She gripped like drowning woman to the next one.

Through every molecule in her soul screaming out she kept in mind only one word.

**‘When’**

It made Bellatrix all the more determined to tear her apart until she could find her answers then leave Greyback to do what he pleased. Teasing her with questions. Again and again the block came and Bellatrix nearly placed a throwing knife between Hermione’s ribcage screaming about her vault. That was when Dobby saved them. He was so close to everyone being safe. He got them all out and yet ...the knife. A sacrifice that shouldn’t have had to have been made. The last of her energy dissipated and Hermione fell out of conciousness onto the heavy sand as Bill and Fleur came out to see them.

During Hermione’s time in the Malfoy Mansion Fred had the first ever panic attack of his life. Something was up with Hermione and he knew it in his soul. George talked him through it but when it passed he still was abuzz with questions.

He got a patronus from Bill some time later.

**“She’s here, she’s hurt but she’s safe.”**

He told George about the patronus as he dressed in muggle clothes and took a polyjuice potion. George almost joked that he must have been glad it already wasn’t his shift today but the worry racked Fred, he didn’t dare. He had timed it perfectly, becoming himself in the walk across the beach. Just after breakfast he arrived and hugged his way up to Hermione’s room. Fleur was there, a little bit mad of his interruption and shocked. Hermione had not yet come back round.

She looked like a shadow of herself, one arm bandaged heavily, many cuts and bruises, some swelling and a real gauntness about her.

Harry and Ron stood out the door, a little afraid of Fleur.

“What happened?” The others were surprised to hear his voice so stern, so angry, ready to attack. He got no response, “Tell. Me. Now. What happened?!”

Ron had only ever seen Fred this angry once and began to stutter, Fleur was genuinely taken aback, Bill further along was only upset for Fred to be feeling like this – Harry was the one to reply, “They found us. Bellatrix spotted her after Hermione hexed me until no one would see my face. She spotted Hermione and the sword and tortured her for answers.”

“What?” Fred’s main component was horror now. He looked back at her, sleeping fitfully.

Harry, knowing Fred needed to hear everything told him, ignoring his own tears, speaking steady, “Cruciatus and Legilimency as well physical and mental so we can tell. She… carved…She carved mudblood into her arm.”

Ron’s voice however, cracked under tears, “We were locked and guarded down there. We tried and tried and she nearly died. I know you think I’m helpless but I’ve never been so actually helpless before. I don’t think I’ll ever unhear those screams. I’m so sorry, Fred.”

Fred realised his anger had scared Ron and that after everything that was the straw that was going to break Ron’s back. Because Fred was never really furious. Fred and George never would. Ron seemed sure Fred nor Hermione nor Harry nor anyone else in the Shell would ever forgive him for his inability to act. Bill took a step forward but in that time Fred had made his entire way over to Ron and held him, his little brother and bringing Harry, his little spiritual brother and hugged them both. He whispered as they finally truly broke down, “No, no, Ron – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. It scared me was all but we all see her there breathing, so I shouldn’t be scared. But listen to me Ron, you aren’t helpless. Neither of you. You were both so brave, you both have been for so long.”

Fleur, knowing Fred’s worry filled anger had slowed into concern ushered all the boys out and she realised why the boys were a little nervous of her. All 4 of the boys went down to go have a cup of tea. When Ron told him why he was sure it was his fault. Later, as Hermione awoke, each of the boys bar Bill who supervised were asked to go one by one. Fred was first and though it hurt to do so, when she saw him sit beside her she peppered him with kisses. His approach was much softer.

“You saved me you know.”

“How’s that?”

“When.” She answered with simple certainty. He thought for a moment then his mind shot back to the wedding.

“When?” He offered back to her, immediately ready to ask.

She laughed and shook her head weakly, “No. Not yet. But yes, when.”

“Good to know, my darling Mione.”

As weak as she was and felt, they talked enigmatically talked a while. Bill afterwards told him that he had told everyone else but he had already been travelling when Harry and Ron managed to tell him – The jig was up, move to Aunt Muriel’s. He took muggle transport all the way from Shell Cottage to his Aunt’s where Molly berated him.

“So how was it? Is she okay?” George asked, getting changed after a long shift.

Fred composed himself to answer his twin, “Bellatrix found her. All of them. But they’re alive. Safe now.”

“Harry alive when Bellatrix found them…?” That didn’t sound right to Molly at all.

Ginny however had seemed to catch the phrasing immediately and looked horrified, “No. She found Hermione. Hermione wouldn’t leave Harry undisguised. Not with air in her lungs and half a second to do it.”

“Ron?” Arthur asked, holding his breath.

“Not disguised but in the bag was the sword of Gryffindor. It came to Ron.”

“My boy.” Molly replied with such upset pride, “Wait, a bag or the bag?”

“The bag.” Every element seemed to kick in with the rest of them then. The gasps almost felt too loud, he wanted to shush them but he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Ron was so convinced it was his fault for the sword coming to him.”

Ginny looked at Fred asking with her eyes what she truly knew the answers to. A curt nod told her everything she needed to know. So began the big wait.

Days were lost to recovering in every possible type of way. Then began the plan. While Hermione was still attempting to get her head together Harry realised that another horocrux would be in Bellatrix’s vault. Hermione realised he likely had known for a while and not wanted to approach her about it with everything that had happened to her and the knowledge that this would only be prodding the bear. Failure wasn’t an option they would survive. When he said about breaking in she knew exactly what needed to be done. Polyjuice potion. It was something that took a while to get her head around. Honestly Harry and Ron did too. Ron the most she found out when he tried to argue against it and his guilt over everything came to the forefront.

“Only you Ron would feel guilty about achieving a miraculous feat.” She smiled giving him abit of a shock before adding, “No, Ron. You did well, she’s the crazy one. There may be worse we have to go through before this ends. Pretending to be her… It’ll be like getting one up on her.”

They all continued having secret reservations and worries but things really started setting off properly once it was cleared up.

Not long after they started what would be later known as The Longest Day.

They bid all at the Shell Cottage goodbye and went on their way taking polyjuice potion. She held her heart still as she approached the desk of Gringotts acting as she knew Bellatrix would. There was such hatred without question of everyone around her and she knew she had done well. Then they asked for identification and she gave an angry threat to which she spotted Harry casting a spell so simply held her terrible and terrifying posture. They guided her through with Ron-Dragomir and on they went through until the waterfall cascaded upon them which in turn cascaded them to the ground, saved by a last minute spell – making her glad she’d memorised them.

They found their way to the vault and found the cup only from Griphook to betray them, leaving them to die in one form or another. Spells and fire were all around them and the boys looked to her for an idea. She had one but… well, it would solve two problems if it worked. She ran out and jumped on top of the dragons back while it had turned to face the boys. They looked in shock but jumped on top as well and she cleared the way for the dragon to exit. She felt pulled as it continued escaping until it began flying and soaring more level. They all whooped in relief and Harry began to tell them of his visions as they kept flying along. Dumbledore’s grave being infiltrated faded to a molehill as he told them there was a horocrux at Hogwarts. That was something to really have to take in but she had truly missed the place. She recognised her surroundings and the dragon started coming lower. One of them shouted jump, she thinks it was Ron and without thought they all dropped hoping they were close enough to the lake to not fall like they would against cement.

They were incredibly lucky in the fall and the dragon continued going, she was happy to see it safe.

They were rather dumb about Hogsmeade though.

If it hadn’t been for Aberforth they would have arrived there just to be taken down at the last hurdle.

The thought nearly made Hermione laugh but then he decided to help them and the young girl in the portrait walked away to bring back Neville who brought them in. Hermione saw a familiar pair when she arrived and darted off to Fred, throwing herself at him with such speed that it still hurt and he had to catch her. But catch her he did, lost in the moment and each others lips until George swotted their heads. Neither of them had the decency to even look sheepish. She began to greet everyone as Ginny walked up to Harry, eyes burning like she was going to slap him, she gripped him by his shirt and lifted him up ever so slightly, “Never, ever do that again.”

He looked awe struck by her and without even thinking responded, “Never ever, dear.”

“Think he’s in love.” Fred and George chorused quietly, teasingly.

Ginny kept her eyes on Harry a moment longer and turned away, looking for a moment at the twins replying sternly, “Good.”

Hermione felt herself flow with pride for one of her best friends. When she spotted Molly she saw the same look and smiled her greetings.

There was one particular absence that led Hermione back to Ron. No one could find Susan Bones. His joy was giving way to worry and the trio huddled as if an emotional barrier once more. Susan came through the doors of the room of requirement angrily with a shouting toddler on her arm and a lot of eyes drew to Ron who looked shocked. Molly looked like she may actually faint. Then Susan looked at Ron and the tears welled in both of them. In reaction the toddler yanked her hair. Finally, rolling her eyes she put the little girl down, “Libby, go to mum.”

Libby pelted her way across the room to Susan’s mum who only seemed to be confused about the confusion. Their reservations, their taking it slow, their figuring it out what it meant for them was gone in a moment as Ron rushed through people and kissed her firmly then held her to him, tucking his head into her shoulder. She assured him all was okay quietly, so no one could hear and people gave them some privacy by letting them be busy themselves.

A thought occurred to Hermione, “How are you all here?”

“We’ve been in hiding since when I came to see you. We’ve been waiting on the word then Neville heard word of the bank escape and saw more henchman than usual added two and two together. It was our sign. More are coming now lightning has struck.” Fred told her. All of them were greeting any and everyone glad to be in close quarters but Hermione turned to Neville who she had hugged previously and caught up with in the walk and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you Neville.” There was no patronisation in her voice, nothing besides a heart full of sincerity. They may be helping get Voldemort gone but Neville had kept Hogwarts safe. Neville ruffled her hair and nodded, he wasn’t about to succumb to emotions now, they had a job to do.

The question was asked soon though.

“Why are you at Hogwarts?” Harry revealed what there was to do and what to expect soon. Every second that passed it became obvious this was the last stand. There was pressure and relief in that knowledge.

The stand in the hall took place and Hermione couldn’t have brimmed with pride more until Voldemort's voice came through. Professor…Headmistress McGonnogal seemed to be in control though.

Ron had the brilliant idea of the basilisk as all hell broke loose. Ginny strictly insisted on going to the Chamber of Secrets and Ron agreed to go with the cup in hand. Harry, Hermione and Luna went to go talk to Helena Ravenclaw leaving the rest to plan the battle ahead with McGonnogal as instructor. Fred and Hermione hated to part once more but she knew having read about the school most of her life that she would know more than most and soulmate or not Fred would fight beside George more than anyone else who was determined to help cast the protective spells.

The Grey Lady would only see Harry alone she saw Fred passing her to a tower and gave him a look of pure love that he gave back. Luna made her way to find Neville who they found later was looking to find her. It took a long while of looking but they found the diadem as Ginny and Ron and Draco and his crew found them. Barely missing Ginny, Ron chased them down and pride of Ron was felt overwhelming from the few of them but quick-lived as they ran to grab the diadem. Only to find Crabbe had sent the whole place alight with fiendfyre, dragging Hermione, who dragged Ginny, who dragged Harry like a incredibly weird dance train and being lucky enough to find brooms Harry insisted they turn back for Draco and the rest. Crabbe fell to his death as Ginny had got him and he’d tried to fight her. Ginny was almost still but the fire ate at her ankle and they kept going like a shot barely managing to get out the flames surging forward, Draco and Harry sharing one unknowable look before he ran away and Hermione brought down the basilisk tooth on the diadem as Ginny had and Ron had and Harry had. Outwards it surged black and Ron kicked it into the fire that ate through the room but it was Harry’s reaction that shocked her. He had done it not long before.

Destroying the horocruxes was doing something to Harry and that’s when it clicked.

That was when she truly understood why soulmate or not Fred was taking the last stand with George. 

She was preparing to do the same for Harry every step so far and knowing what she knew now, until the very end. Even if it meant them both.

Which was fortunate because at that time, Percy had arrived to support Fred and George; apologising for what he had done to the family and making an actually funny joke. As a wall began to fall and all 3 attempted to save one another already starting too late.

He lied, to Ron and Ginny. Very new. She thought they’d know immediately, he wasn’t good at it but worry for him blurred their skills. Ron insisted that Harry reversed the skill, looked in his mind. He knew where to go next and they started going down when Hermione all but fell down the stairs. She could feel in her soul something was gravely wrong with Fred. Was he still in the tower? She didn’t know. She kept running, never looking where she was going, always looking for Fred. Should she tell Ron and Ginny? She wasn’t sure yet. Should she have been there? No, they knew each other better than that. They knew where they were and why.

The last of life was bleeding out of Severus Snape when she felt a pull like part of Hermione that was truly Fred was pulling away and she knew what it meant. She told Ginny something was wrong and passed the bag to Ron before darting out of there barely hearing that Harry had his mother's eyes.

She found him being dragged into the Great Hall by a crying and injured George and Angelina who looked at her with such sorrow that she almost didn’t notice that Fred wasn’t dead.   
Not yet.   
He was beginning to turn a blue-ish hue.

She screamed, “DROP HIM!”

She ran and tore their hands from him and let him drop ragdoll to the floor as Voldemort spoke and they silently argued, attempting to figure out what Voldemort was on about. Or what Hermione was on about. She had them help pull into recovery position and forcefully opened his mouth, some blood fell from his mouth as well as dust. He still wasn’t breathing, she tried holding her own remembering when suddenly Percy was beside her, talking her through it. Apologising for not noticing before. It was clear Percy was concussed anyway. Any and all anger of Percy flushed away in a second as he kept talking her through how to clear his choking and check his heartbeat. She almost screamed that she couldn’t hear it when he stopped her and warned her it hadn’t been time yet and to listen until he said stop. Nothing, George’s eyes bore into the pair and she tried to ignore it. One. … Two.

“Now.” Percy said, blinking a lot in trying to keep his mind straight.

“Two.”

“Two out of ninety is a failing grade, Fred.” He replied actually causing ghost of a laugh to escape Hermione before adding, “But we can improve that. Time for CPR. George can you grab Pomfrey, tell her we have someone who’s clung on for around… 5 minutes please. The minutes is important. If he’s not breathing soon he will die.”

George ran off immediately to get Pomfrey and Percy dropped to the floor. Hermione couldn’t get up from performing CPR on Fred so told Angelina, “I need you to slap Percy. Real hard. Right now.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice love.” She replied.

The slap echoed and Percy groaned. When he came to he told her to extend the neck a little further. Nothing seemed to work. Percy; dazed, concussed and angry, took over. She heard Fred’s rib break 2 rounds in - but on the third, a large breath was taken. Not well, very wet and Hermione had to take out more blood and dust and bits of stone in his mouth but much more alive. Just in time for Pomfrey to arrive the other Weasleys to arrive and Ron and Ginny and Harry. She was glad to see them okay. Just in time as Percy dropped to the ground and Ron caught him, although a little scared as Percy shook. Hermione took off her jacket and placed it under his head as he had a seizure. It was all very new to all of them including her but she attempted to ignore him as on she kept with the CPR and Pomfrey moved Percy into recovery position then casting a few spells. One seemed to shock Fred and he choked again, large amounts this time. After that Pomfrey gave her a pat on the head and walked back yelling at others to grab stretchers for the two Weasley’s. When she looked up again Harry was gone. Ron noticed too.

He wouldn’t go. Not without them, right?

Fred would understand if she looked for Harry, right? She looked at George who gave her a nod like he knew. He likely did. She sat by the front door and waited for him where she could see Fred and Percy laid with countless others dead around.

She waited and Ron came to wait with her. Many others would want to and would be welcomed but only two of the trio would wait for Harry like this. A few more minutes brought quiet footsteps and him telling her he was going now and that she had known and he had, Ron had been figuring it out but hadn’t wanted to believe it.

“I’ll go with you.” She offered through tears and enveloped him in a hug. Ron wasn’t far behind. All 3 of them held close, their hearts tearing apart. And then they let him go. They let hours slip by taking care of the ill and injured and dying and talking to Neville about it all as he helped with the herbology portion of healing.

They knew what would come with the morning and that no one else was prepared. She tried to tell Ginny, tell Draco, tell anyone. No one besides her, Ron and Neville were prepared for the morning light and Hagrid holding Harry in his arms like he once had as a child.

Ginny ran forward and nearly got spelled but Arthur had held her back. Voldemort gloated and boasted and asked for pure-bloods to volunteer – calling upon Draco. Ginny wouldn’t stand still twice, she walked along to where Draco stood very lonely, his heart breaking for his mother and held his hand.

“You want Draco too, you’ll have to come take him.”

It was an action everyone was surprised by but most of all Draco. Narcissa held back a smile that seemed to light her eyes though. She wanted her boy safe but she would not call him as he held onto Ginny’s hand too.

Neville stood forward, scaring anyone who didn’t know him well and he said his piece – then grabbing the Gryffindor sword from the sorting hat and getting ready to make way, fully aware he could be shot down rather quickly. When Harry rolled out of Hagrid’s grasp and cast a spell at Nagini, it bounced off again and again. Battle’s commenced and Neville killed Bellatrix where she stood and goaded him. Ginny dragged Draco round who was impeccable at ricocheting spells even with the wrong wand. She kept the basilisk tooth by Fred’s resting body and grabbed it looking to find Nagini which found her and tumbling down the stairs she lost the tooth, in the moment where it snapped forward to finally kill her it never made it the whole way. Neville ran the blade of the sword of Gryfindor through it. As Harry finally got the elder wand Ron killed Fenrir Greyback and Molly killed anyone who come within 50 yards of her boys.

When Harry killed Voldemort a lot of this was simply finishing happening and Voldemort dropped like a puppet cut from its strings. They all expected something elaborate but as more and more came to a stop, nothing ever did. He was just another body on the ground. The war came to a close at the battle of Hogwarts and before the day was out Shacklebolt was the new minister and the elder wand was snapped in pieces and all there was to do was recover.

Fred didn’t gain conciousness for over a month - a lot had happened that day. Hermione still visited every day, she stayed in Fred’s bed the entire time. The day Fred woke up Hermione had bought a pregnancy test – for Angelina.

His eyes opened weakly and he seemed a little confused but then happy.

“Hey there.” She said for the first time since she was little.

“A boy called Neville has lost his toad – have you seen it?” He replied.

“Funny enough I have.” She responded, winking as she passed him a chocolate frog. He rolled his eyes and she told him everything he missed telling him when they had kids she would tell them he slept through all the important bits including the Battle of Hogwarts. The look between them was enigmatic but short-lived as George, Angelina and Percy arrived. She secretly showed Fred the test then placed it in Angelina’s bag and winked at Fred as she left to tell the family.

News came the next day and he pretended to be surprised. Him and Hermione made plans for when he was out and a secret donator sent them on a true day out when Fred was sent back home.

After a very long time Fred asked Hermione a one word question that turned her head, “When?”

She was about to ask about what when he smiled at her. She answered, “Whenever you want.”

A month after that. A truly busy month that had Hermione forgetting about the conversation he took her out and they even went for a lovely walk – as the sunset he began to speak.

“You mean everything to me, Hermione. Not because how you’ve saved me or you’re my soulmate but because you bring joy and love and you are you. So I’ve got one question,” He got down on one knee, “What about now?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by Angel mid-lockdown and it destroyed me but I am finished. I finally re-edited it now my brain is in a better place, a lot has happened. My own kudos to my own ginger fool who's helped keep me sane and my mum who has been my pillar. My annoyances go to when editing it somehow changed everything from one line apart to two ...I don't like that.  
> But I really hope you enjoyed the story, if you have any fremione requests shout them out!
> 
> (Which is also to say I'm also going to start writing the other two requested when I brainstorm but more than happy to go through rq's)


End file.
